Dona Nobis Pacem
by Jennisms
Summary: Based on the ending 'Dona Nobis Pacem'. Fiona escaped Belli castle and has tried to rebuild the life she lost, but Riccardo isn't willing to give up that easily. Rated M for violence. -Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Alexis was careful not to wake Fiona as she took the last of the bags to the car. Fiona hadn't been sleeping well lately. Alex honestly couldn't blame her. If someone had broken into her house she'd be on edge too. As she passed Hewie he let out a little growl.

"Shh!" _You'll wake her up_

The dog had never liked her, she still had no idea why. As a matter of fact he didn't get a long well with anyone, except Fiona. It wasn't so bad... as long as he didn't bite her. She put on her boots, her gloves, and sweater. Then grabbed the last of their bags and headed for the car. It was already pretty full, but she managed to squeeze them in the trunk.

"That should be it." She murmured to herself, although she felt like she was missing something.

Alexis looked around. It was an early December morning, the sun was just coming up but it was still dark outside. The snow that had fallen the night before was mostly undisturbed, everything felt so peaceful.

Alexis loved winter, it was her favorite time of year. She was never bothered by the cold. Alexis found it very refreshing. Although it would make driving much more treacherous. Alexis was walking aimlessly around the building, but paused for a moment when she reached her apartment window.

Fiona didn't like the cold...

Then she noticed something odd. Not far from where she was standing there were footprints in the snow. At first she thought that maybe they were her own. No, they couldn't be. They were much bigger footprints then her own, and she could tell they had been there for a while. Most of them were barely visible not had been covered up by the snow that had started to fall late last night. But one was very deep.

Whoever the man was had been walking around late last night, and stood there for a long time... just across from her apartment window...

"Alex?"

Fiona stood in the window, still wearing her pajamas. Alex took a step over to the footprints and carefully trampled over them, disguising them as her own.

"Good morning!" She said.

"What are you doing out there?" Fiona asked.

"I was finishing packing our stuff. Whenever you're ready we can go."

Fiona smiled. "Sure." And closed the window.

Alex wouldn't tell Fiona about the footprints. It was probably nothing, and it was no good scaring her. It wouldn't matter soon anyway. Soon they'd be on the road. Alex knew Fiona would have a good time, and maybe even forget about this terrible year. Even if it was only for a few minutes.

A few minutes later Fiona was ready. And after they took Hewie for a quick walk, they got into the car.

At that very moment, however, someone was watching them. And as they drove away he followed, very carefully, a few cars behind them. Far enough for him not to be noticed, but close enough for him to follow. And he had become so accustomed to following Miss Fiona.

He waited a very long time, but Riccardo was a patient man. Despite his anger, and growing desperation. Fiona had run last time, she had escaped. She would not escape again, and this time he would take what was rightfully his to begin with.

But there was no need to be hasty. For now he'd follow them. He would wait until they stopped somewhere to either sleep or perhaps he get some gas, he would kill the other girl and take his rightful prize. He'd kill the dog too. When he broke into Fiona's home the damn dog jumped him. He'd been far too hasty.

Not this time. By this time tomorrow Fiona would he his once again, and he would finally reclaim his Azoth...


	2. Chapter 2

It was a very long drive to Alexis' grandfather's house.

It took about ten hours with good weather, but with all the snow and ice Alex said it would probably take much longer. Fiona didn't mind too much. Although there seemed to be less and less people on the road the more they drove on. At first there were many cars and people at the rest stops, but over time it seemed like they were the only ones on the road. It made Fiona nervous; despite her reassuring herself everything was fine.

One bad thing about Alexis' car was that the heat was not working very well. So despite the extra coat Fiona packed she still felt cold all the time. Eventually she sat in the back with Hewie and he lay partially on her lap, which made things a lot more bearable. Fiona had offered to drive, but Alex insisted she drive. After all, Fiona didn't know the way.

After a long drive it suddenly began to snow, light at first, but it quickly became a blizzard. Luckily enough they were close to a town, and found a nice looking hotel to stay at for the night. The only problem was that they did not allow pets.

After finding their room they made themselves comfortable, cranking the heat as high as it would go and watching some TV.

"I'll go get Hewie." Alex said as she headed for the door.

"What if someone catches you?" Fiona asked.

Alex smiled. "If you can keep him quiet we won't have to worry about it! Besides I'd hate to leave him out there all night. Even if he does hate me."

Fiona laughed. "He doesn't hate you."

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, he just growls at me because he likes me so much."

Fiona sighed as Alex went to the door, opening it a strong, cold breeze blew in.

Alex shivered. "Hey can I borrow your coat?"

"Sure, but don't you have one?"

"Yes, but it's in the car."

Fiona shook her head. "Because why would you want to wear your coat in a blizzard?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Alex replies with a silly smile.

Alex zipped up Fiona's coat and pulled up the hoodie and walked out into the cold.

Alexis tried moving as quickly as possible, desperate to get out of the cold as fast as possible. When she reached the car Hewie's ears perked up as he noticed her and he stood up on the seat. Alex reached into her pocket and started fumbling with the car keys, as Hewie began to growl.

"Give me a minute." She muttered under her breath.

Hewie began to bark wildly. Alex was surprised. She'd never seen him that agitated before.

Suddenly something went over her mouth, and for a moment she couldn't breathe. Her startled scream died in her throat as the world faded away to blackness.

* * *

><p>Fiona just barely heard Hewie barking from inside the hotel room. She peaked outside the window, and after a moment spotted Alex' car. But Alex was nowhere in sight. Hewie was still in the car, barking.<p>

Fiona ran out to the car, ignoring the cold. And as she reached it she saw the car key was hanging from the keyhole.

"Alexis?" She called into the blackness.

Nothing.

"Alex!" She screamed. Panic building up inside her. "ALEX!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona sat in the lobby of the hotel; she had run in screaming her head off. The lady at the reception desk tried to calm her down but eventually called the police. Now she was explaining the situation to two officers, who stared at her incredulously.

"Are you sure your friend isn't playing some sort of prank on you?"

"No! Alex would never do something like that!"

The two officers stared at Fiona with pity and began to converse with each other, believing themselves to be far enough away from her for their conversation to be private.

"What do you think?" The younger cop asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think. We looked over where the other girl 'vanished' but we didn't find anything that might suggest foul play. Besides, these collage kids are always pulling shit like this."

"But look at her; I don't think she's lying-"

"Neither do I. But without proof all we can do is keep an eye out for anyone matching the girl's description."

They turned back to Fiona.

"Wait here for a while, if your friend doesn't come back within twenty four hours, call us again and we'll file a missing person's report."

The two police officers headed for the door, the younger one turned around and nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry we couldn't be more help. I'm sure your friends alright."

Fiona did not acknowledge him as he left. She walked back out to the car. She sat in the backseat with Hewie, who was whimpering, probably sensing his owner's uncertainty. Fiona tried her cell phone again, but it was no use. The blizzard was interfering with the signal.

"Alex, please be alright..."

Fiona waited in the car, feeling completely numb. After what seemed like forever she noticed the snow had stopped. With a deep breath she dialed the number, one more time...

* * *

><p>Riccardo could not believe his luck.<p>

He had followed Fiona and her friend to the apartment and had planned to break in while they slept, he hadn't thought that Fiona would venture out alone. Her friend elsewhere and the damn dog locked in the car; it was too good an opportunity to waste.

And now she was lying in the back of his car. Chloroform took out any fight she had, and she'd be unconscious for a while. They'd reach the castle long before she woke up, and by then it would be too late.

He drove for a long time, but he stopped when he felt he was a good distance away from the town. He had to look at her; he had to touch her at long last.

His Azoth.

He looked over his shoulder; He could see her breathing...

He removed his glove and carefully removed the hood that obscured Fiona's blo-

Black hair.

For a moment, Riccardo stared at the hair as if it were something alien. Unbelieving. Unable to accept it.

"No..."

But no matter how many times he blinked, or shook his head, it did not change the fact that this was not Fiona.

He slammed his fists against the wheel, unintentionally blaring the horn. Reaching over to the passenger seat he took his gun, ready to shoot her. But just before he pulled the trigger he heard a high-pitched noise. For a moment he didn't know what it was, but after rummaging through the girls pockets he found a cell phone.

While he didn't have one himself, he was well aware of them. And to his surprise the person calling was none other than Fiona.

He answered the phone, he could hear her shallow breaths on the other side of the phone.

"Alex!? Oh god, where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

He took a few seconds to listen to her voice, and to think of a plan. "Miss Fiona."

"Who... Who is this!? Where's Alex?"

He couldn't help but smile. "Your friend is here with me."

There was a long pause.

"What do you want?" She asked finally.

"For you to return to the castle…'Your' castle." He replied, as courteously as possible.

"N... No. I won't!" She whispered. "I don't want it!"

"Then I'm afraid you will never see your dear friend again."

Another long silence. "I assure you, Miss that if you return no harm will come to your friend. If not..."

He let it hang in the air, allowing Fiona to fill in the threat with all sorts of painful punishments that may await her friend if she does not concede.

"Okay." She replied.

He smiled, relishing her hopeless voice. "Do you remember the way?"

"N-no..." She replied.

Riccardo took the time to explain to her detailed directions to the castle. And when he was sure she understood. "I look forward to seeing you there Miss Fiona." He was about to hang up when he added. "And I want you to leave the dog behind. Do you understand?"

He almost felt sorry for her as he hung up and threw the phone out the window.

An unexpected turn of events, but things were back on track. He would keep the girl alive, at least until he had Fiona in his grasp. Then when he was sure all was well he'd get rid of her.

It was all falling into place.


	4. Chapter 4

Tick Tock

_Mom... Can we talk?_

**Tick Tock  
><strong>  
><em>There's something I have to tell you.<em>

**Tick Tock Tick**

_Mom-_

Alexis groaned her head was pounding. She felt nauseous and there was a horrible taste in her mouth.

She looked around the room. There was a large grandfather clock ticking in the corner of the room which was the only sound she could hear. Alexis left the bed went to the door, but it was locked. No windows either. She was trapped. She kicked and beat her fists against the door, but it was useless.

"Hello!? Is anyone there?" She called.

_What happened to me!? Where's Fiona?_

She shook her head trying to remember what happened, but it was too muddled. "Kidnapped."

_But why me? I'm not from a rich family. And even if I was my parents would never pay a ransom..._

Alexis had never thought she'd be in this situation, but when she thought of kidnapping this was not what she thought of. When she thought of kidnapping she imagined being chained up in a cold, dark basement. Instead she was locked in an elegant looking room.

There was a large fireplace in the corner of the room, and there were pictures and painting on the mantel and along the walls. To her surprise there was a TV in the room. What kind of kidnapper puts their prisoner in a place like this?

_Dracula?_

Suddenly she heard a 'click' as the door began to open slowly she backed away, ready for a fight...

Alex had planned to jump her attacker as soon as he entered, hopefully catching him off guard. But instead of a tall, dark, and creepy man, a woman walked into the room.

The woman was beautiful, almost too beautiful to be real. She looked as if she could have stepped out of an oil painting. In her hands she was carrying a tray of food, none of which looked very appetizing, and without a word placed it on the table.

Regaining her composure Alex cleared her throat and asked. "Where am I?"

But the woman said nothing; she did not even look at her.

"Who are you?" She asked, more forcefully this time.

After a moment the woman stopped and turned to her, her eyes were cold and emotionless.

"Who are you?" Alex asked again.

"Daniella." The woman finally replied. "My master welcomes you to his castle, miss."

Her voice was monotone; everything about her seemed to lack any emotion at all. "You're master? Is he the one who brought me here?"

Daniella said nothing again, and walked past her pulling out a cloth from her pocket. Strangely enough she began to wipe the dust from the table and counters.

_What is she, the maid? What the hell is going on around here!?_

Regardless, the maid had left the door open. Far be it for Alex to let an opportunity pass her by. She quickly ran from the room. She didn't see the maid pause from her work, or turn around to glance at her. She did not see the look of hatred that lasted only a few moments before the maid returned to her work.

Alexis was far to captivated by the sight before her to notice.

_A castle... I'm in a castle!?_

Suddenly the thought of Dracula being her capture seemed all the more likely. The room outside the one she'd been lock it was huge to her left was a grand staircase, and on the floor above was a large display of mid-evil armor and weapons. (All of which were far too heavy for her too lift, let alone use as a weapon.) Grand stone floors and walls... yes, indeed. She was in a castle.

She opened the door across the room, in which there was a display of animal and insect models, on the floor just inside the door was a tiger skin pelt as well as many taxidermy animals that hung from the ceiling. There was also an anatomically correct model of a human body, which looked a little too real for Alex's nerves. And strangest of all, In the middle of this room was a pool table.

Alex hesitated at the thought of moving to the next room, which was likely to have something even stranger in it, but she sucked it up and continued.

To her amazement she was outside the building! But soon realized that, while outside the building itself, she was still on the castle grounds...

She continued to explore and more and more this place felt like a large maze. There were fake doors painted onto walls and endless corridors. Every time Alex felt she might be getting somewhere she found herself in another strange place... with no exit in sight.

It started snowing again, and for once Alex felt ungodly cold.

_Why would someone kidnap me?_

Or was this even about her?

_Fiona..._

Someone broke into her house... Could that be connected?

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard something laughing. Giggling erupted from close by. Everything in her told her to run, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she went to see what was making that noise.

Loud footsteps came from down the corridor, and that's when she saw... it.

Alex honestly didn't know what to call it. The... thing was huge. Alex might have compared it to an ogre. It, or rather he, stood a few feet taller than herself. Its body was large and while not 'deformed' in any noticeable way, it was still abnormal.

It stopped and sniffed the air like a dog, and then it saw her. Its eyes were large and black.

She stepped back, it followed, grinning and breathing heavily between manic giggles.

Swallowing her fear she forced herself to speak. "H-h-hi... H-hello there... I..."

He came closer.

"Stay back!" She yelled, trying not to sound terrified, and failing.

But the thing didn't stop; suddenly it went for her, his large arm went to grab her. She ran. She ran as fast as she could, and he followed. She ran back the way she came, hoping to reach the building and maybe get inside the castle and block the door.

Suddenly she slid. She lost her footing and fell on some ice she hadn't noticed in her haste. She tried to stand up, but the thing had already caught up to her.

Its large hand struck her head. She lifted her arm trying to block any more hits, but it grabbed her arm, lifting her so far up her feet were no longer touching the ground. Its grip was like a vice. Her head still reeling from the hit she struggled against the thing when she heard a crack. She felt it too. There was no blood, but she could feel her arm was broken.

She screamed in pain and with all the strength she could muster kicked him in the stomach.

The thing dropped her, and she began to crawl away. But it came again, and was almost on her again-

**BANG!**

The thing cringed and fell back, bowing its head and whimpering.

Alexis could see a man, standing not so far away from the two of them. In his hands was a pistol. He hadn't shot the thing, only let out a warning shot. The thing seemed to get the picture, the man terrified the thing. It made Alex almost feel sorry for it...

The thing ran away, leaving the two of them alone.

Alex felt light headed. Something warm was dripping from her forehead; she touched it and could see blood on her fingers.

The man was suddenly near her, examining her.

"What... was that thing...?" She finally asked.

"Our gardener."

She almost laughed at how absurd that sounded, before she collapsed into the snow.

Riccardo had no idea how the girl could have gotten out of the guest room, or how the door had been unlocked. He'd given Daniella explicit orders to stay away from that room for the time being. Had she gone in anyway? That wasn't possible, she could not disobey him... unless...

Unless _ordered_ by someone with more authority then himself...

The old man. Riccardo had hoped Lorenzo was dead. After all he hadn't seen any trace of the fossil for over a year. If Lorenzo was still alive and hiding somewhere in the castle it would be troublesome.

He'd deal with that later; right now he should do something about the girl. She was losing a lot of blood. It was no loss if she died, but he wanted to keep her alive until he had Fiona in his hands.

He lifted her up and returned to the castle. Inside he managed to stop the bleeding, and bandaged her head. He took her arm and examined it, her wrist seemed to be broken, but it wasn't anything serious. At the very least he'd splint it.

He didn't put too much care into it, he had more important things to deal with before Fiona arrived...

Little did Riccardo know was at that very moment Fiona was entering the castle...


	5. Chapter 5

Fiona rolled down all the windows, if Hewie really needed to, he'd be able to jump out from the car. She hoped he'd stay put, at least until she came back...

If she came back.

She took a deep breath and headed for the castle gates. All the while second guessing herself.

_You'll never get out..._

"Yes, I will." She assured herself.

_You'll be trapped forever..._

"No, I won't..."

_Is she really worth it? _

As that thought crossed her mind she paused.

_Is she worth going back to that horrible place? _

"Of course she is."

A year ago, Alex had just been a school friend. It was after her parents deaths... It was all a horrible blur. Reporters and policemen, asking her the same questions over and over and over. The doctors telling her that this place had only been a delusion over and over.

And the looks... the looks of pity.

They all had that look while they whispered about her.

'Poor girl.'

'Poor, sad girl.'

'She's all alone now, poor girl.'

She hated their pity.

It was around then she started getting the letters from Alex. She ignored them at first, too drained emotionally and psychically to read them... but she did eventually. She'd expected them to be about what happened. Another person and their pity. But they weren't like that at all...

They wished her well, and asked if she knew when she'd be able to come back to school. She talked about classes, and the daily gossip. Normal, everyday things. She'd send her books sometimes, mostly romance novels (Alex loved them). And each letter would be signed:

_See you soon!_

_Your friend Alex_

Those letters made Fiona feel like a normal girl again. Not the poor girl who lost her parents.

She had kept every one.

Even after Fiona was released from the hospital, Alex never asked about what happened. She didn't treat Fiona any differently than before. While everyone else was staring and whispering about her from across campus, even some of her old friends...

With Alex the world was how Fiona wanted things to be; Normal. It may have not seemed like anything special, but it had meant so much to Fiona. She'd never told Alex how much it all meant.

And now she'd been dragged into this... just for being her friend.

"Of course she's worth it."

With one last deep breath she entered the castle gates, and closed them, so Hewie couldn't follow behind her...

* * *

><p>It had been a long night for Frederick Blake.<p>

He'd felt guilty leaving the poor girl alone at the hotel, but without proof of a kidnapping there was really nothing to be done about it.

An hour or so later, when he was about to head home, he saw a familiar car.

It was the car that belonged to the girl who had called 911. The car was headed to the road that left town...

_Did her friend come back?_

No, he could see that she and the dog were the only ones in the car...

He followed her for a while, keeping his distance.

_She seemed so desperate... what is she doing?_

Carefully, he followed her down the road for a long time. He was afraid that perhaps she was going to commit suicide. Maybe she was unstable.

Or maybe she'd been contacted by the supposed 'kidnapper'.

Frederick followed her for over an hour, which became more troublesome as the snow started to fall again. Suddenly he lost track of her. He drove down the road a few miles, but there was no sign of her. Then he did a U turn and backtracked down the road, going very slowly.

He saw something strange on the side of the road, he parked and went to investigate. At first he wasn't sure what he was seeing. Then, as he walked in past the bushes, he realized there was a dirt road! You wouldn't be able to see it from the road unless you were looking for it!

Frederick went back to his car, and drove it into the woods and onto the path.

For about ten minutes he drove with almost no real visibility, then finally he came out on the last thing he ever expected to see.

_A castle. A CASTLE. In the middle of nowhere?_

Suddenly a streak of white jumped in front of his car, causing him to hit the brakes. Stepping out of his car he saw the dog. Luckily he hadn't hit the stupid thing when it jumped out in front of his car.

The dog growled at him when he stepped out of his car. Very carefully he got down on one knee and offered his hand to the dog, who approached him hesitantly. After taking a moment to sniff his hand the dog finally relaxed and let Frederick pet his head.

"Good boy. Now, where'd your owner disappear to?"

Following the dog, he found her car, empty.

"In there?"

With a great shove he opened the doors to the castle, the dog took off between his legs before he had even gotten the doors opened all the way.

"Wait! Crazy dog!"

But the gone was already gone, disappeared around the corner leaving Frederick alone.


	6. Chapter 6

The painful throbbing in her arm was what woke Alex from unconsciousness. Her arm was in some sort of makeshift cast.

The man was gone and she was alone again, this time in a different room. This room was not nearly as nice as the other one. After examining the place she realized it was a laundry room. She didn't need to try the door to know that it was locked. But maybe that was a good thing.

She was trapped in this room, but safe from anything that might try to kill her...

Like that thing.

_But what about Fiona, what if she's out there? _

She had to find a way out.

She tried forcing the door open hitting it, kicking it, but in the end it was no use. With a sigh she fell back on the floor.

_Why is it so cold in here!?_

She listened quietly, and realized there was the sound of wind. Somewhere in this room there was a crack, maybe it could be a way out!

In the corner of the room she saw a ladder; climbing down it she could see a large hole in the wall. That's where the breeze was coming from. Unfortunately, between her and the hole was a fence.

_Tease._

She climbed up the ladder again (Which was an ungodly task thanks to her broken wrist) and pushed a large box in front of the door. Just in case the man came back. There was a sink in the room, and she tried it to see if it would produce any water, which it didn't.

Her head was pounding, she felt nauseous, and was a great deal of pain. Careful not to fall she climbed down the ladder again and started to kick the corner of the fence as hard as she possibly could.

_Be safe. Please be safe, Fiona!_

* * *

><p>Fiona was safe, although she did not feel very safe at the moment. She was in the castle suite, which looked exactly the same as the last time she had been there...<p>

She had expected someone to be waiting for her at the gate, but she hadn't encountered anyone since she got there. If she was lucky maybe she would find Alex before someone else found her...

Before she left the room she noticed something on the bed, it was a note, carefully folded on the pillow. She opened the note, and a key slipped out onto the bed. The key looked familiar. Pocketing the key she looked at the note, it was addressed to her...

_It seems that Riccardo is far more persistent then we had believed, and now he has forced you to return to this place._ _But all is not lost, Fiona. I know why you've come back, and I assure you your friend is still alive. Most likely she's either being held further ahead in the mansion, or on the water tower beyond it._

_No doubt Riccardo will lock the front gate for good when he realizes you've returned. Once you've found your friend you may find refuge in the House of Truth, where I reside. There is a less known exit from the castle through there._

_Fiona, I will do everything I can to help you to, once again, escape this wretched castle..._

_Lorenzo_

Lorenzo...

Fiona remembered him from last time; he'd sent her a note much like this one. He'd tried to help her then. She wasn't sure of his motives, but it felt reassuring to have someone on her side. The mansion. She remembered the way. If Alex was there... then there was no time to loose.

* * *

><p>Alex fell back onto the stone floor. She was totally exhausted and she'd barely made a dent in the fence.<p>

She stood up again, her legs trembled under her own weight. She grabbed the part of the fence she'd managed to kick free and pulled it with all her strength. She could barely hold on to it. It kept slipping out of her hands. After a while the hole she had made was big enough to squeeze her head through.

"Almost there... just a little more..."

She started kicking it again. Focusing all her kicks on the section of the fence that was still connected.

"I'm almost there... hang in there... Just a little more!"


	7. Chapter 7

Fiona walked down the halls as quietly as possible, her heart pounding. Around every dark corner she felt something might jump out to grab her. It was so unsettling walking through these halls again. She'd spent so much time convincing herself it had all been a nightmare, and now that horrible night was coming back to her in shocking detail.

She peered into the room, making sure there was no one already inside.

"Miss Fiona."

She jumped nearly a foot into the air, standing a few feet behind her was the maid. She remembered her from last time. She was still very beautiful, almost as if no time had passed at all.

"I- I-"

The maid stared at her, no emotion on her face. In her hand was a fire poker...

The maid started walking forward, then past Fiona and into the room. Looking inside Fiona could see her step down on her knees and stoke the fire.

Fiona closed the door, her heart pounding, and continued to where the mansion was.

Daniella stopped her work as Fiona walked away. She stood up and examined the fire poker in her hand. The tip of the poker was glowing a dull red.

"I am not complete."

* * *

><p>Alex through all her weight on the fence.<p>

"One... Two... Three!"

She did it again.

_Just a little bit more!_

With one last kick the hole was finally big enough to crawl through.

She laughed in triumph.

_Finally! I- I did..._

She leaned against the wall. Sore all over, and covered in sweat; she was totally exhausted. Her eyes started drooping, and within moments she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Fiona climbed up the stairs and quickly took out the key and unlocked the door. Beyond here was the mansion, she's never been that far into this place...<p>

With a deep breath she stepped inside the door, and started walking down the hall. She heard the door slam behind her. Turning around she saw the maid.

The maid was staring at her, hatred etched into her face. She lifted the iron poker and pointed it at her. Fiona was frozen as the maid came closer. She aimed the poker at Fiona's lower stomach. With a sudden jolt of fear Fiona jumped back just as the maid was trying to stab her. Fiona ran down the hall, she could hear the maid's footsteps behind her. She opened the door and up the staircase. Fiona tripped on the stairs. Pulling herself up she turned around.

The maid was there, she was coming for her!

But she stopped. The maid paused, then glanced over at the mirror that was mounted in the wall...

And started screaming.

The maid scream, and screamed, and screamed.

_What's wrong with her? Her reflection... she hates her reflection._

Slowly Fiona backed away from the maid and continued to the mansion.

* * *

><p>The doors to the castle were wide open, she was here.<p>

Riccardo walked out and he could see the car. He'd been so busy with preparations he's missed her arrival, that was fine. Once he locked the door there was no way out. He was about to walk back to the castle but stopped. There was another car...

A police car.

A **POLICE CAR.**

_DAMN!_

He closed the door from the outside and locked it. He needed to get rid of the car in case someone traced it there. When he got back... he'd take care of the officer.

Everything was already going wrong...

* * *

><p><strong>BARK<strong>

_What...?_

**BARK BARK**

Alex slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh my god... Hewie!?"

There he was. How or why Alex didn't know, but she was glad to see him.

She reached out to pet him, he wasn't so crazy about her touch but let her.

"Good boy!" She laughed. But it didn't last. "If you're here... then Fiona..."

_She must be here…_

Alex lay down on the floor and crawled under the fence in the hole she had made. Now on the other side, she examined the hole; most of it was filled with snow and dirt. Before forcing her way through she kicked as much snow out of the hole as possible, making it bigger.

She ushered Hewie through the hole, then crawled herself. Crawling was difficult with her wrist, but for now she ignored it. She could see light from the other side.

It was a tight fit. The entrance to the hole was big enough but as she crawled further in she found the space got smaller. She got stuck a few times, but finally pushed herself out into the open air! Laughing in triumph!

_Thank god! For a minute there I thought I'd never get out! Take that Dracula!_

Slowly she stood up.

That man... he'd kidnapped her, but saved her life. He may have even been stalking Fiona...

Whatever he wanted, she had to find Fiona before he did.

_Where did that damn dog go!?_

She remembered this place, she had been wandering this place before when the 'gardener' attacked her. Alex walked slowly, and peered down the red corridor that was full of holes. She could see Hewie, he seemed to be growling at something.

Quietly she walked over, and peeked past the wall.

"Come here..."

A voice was echoing through one of the small rectangle holes. It sounded old, and she could barely hear it. "Quickly! We don't have much time!"

She walked over to the hole, leaning down to pear inside. She could see something there, moving, but couldn't make out any details.

"Time for what?" She asked.

"You're Fiona's friend, aren't you? The one she's looking for..."

"Fiona!?"

"SHH! We must be silent... he's listening..."

She lowered her voice. "Who is?"

"Riccardo... he's looking for Fiona. Listening for her..."

_Riccardo... that man._

"Where is she? Where's Fiona?"

"Fiona has gone on to the mansion, looking for you."

_Mansion!? How big is this place?_

"You must find her, and when you do; the two of you must find the House of Truth."

_House of Truth..._ "What...?"

"There's no way out of that castle, the only means of escape for you now is through there."

Alex glared into the hole. "Why are you helping me? Why should I trust anything you say?"

I high pitched cackle erupted from the hole. "My dear, what choice do you have?"

She sighed. He was right...

_Trust, but verify. I don't have time to argue._

"Fine, which way?"

"Go back the way you came, to the right you'll find the door. Follow the stairs, they'll lead you to the proper door."

She looked back, she could see the door from there.

"And remember to tread carefully... any noise you make will attract unwanted attention."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lorenzo... I am the master of this castle..."

She remembered the maid. She'd said her master welcomed her... With one last glance at the hole, she ran back to the door. She found the stairs and the door above it that lead into the mansion...


	8. Chapter 8

Fiona closed the door behind her, pressing her weight against the door. Her heart was still pounding.

_Keep moving... there's no telling how long until she comes after me again._

Despite the need to keep moving, Fiona took a moment to take in the new surroundings. She could see some display cases, one had a large collection of bugs, the other... human bones.

She shuttered, this place just kept getting worse.

Fiona walked the opposite direction, but upon opening the door found a dead end; literally. The floor just stopped. She backtracked, went down another hall. This place had the unique ability for each new place to be creepier then the last. As she opened the door she saw the maid.

She gasped in shock, and jumped back. But the maid did not move, she just continued to clean the floors. Fiona stepped closer, and the maid stopped and looked up at her.

"Miss, its cleaning time now."

She looked back to the floor, and started scrubbing again.

_She... just ATTACKED me! How can she be so nonchalant!?_

Fiona stepped around the maid and ran down the stairs.

_...Could it have been... someone else?_

With one last glance at the maid, Fiona continued through the mansion.

* * *

><p>Alex examined the glass on the floor.<p>

She'd been walking down a particularly long hallway when she saw the shattered glass lying all over the floor. It used to be a large mirror in the wall, but now it was just splinters. Hewie sniffed the floor close by the barked, and ran down the hall.

_Maybe he's on the scent!_

Alex ran down the hall, following him,

"Lead the way boy!"

Fiona found herself in a library. The walls were lined with hundreds of books; all written in foreign languages. Each book was well worn, the spines and pages showed the signs of being read over and over again.

_Whoever read all of these must have had a superb education. They were probably considered a genius in their time... or our time for that matter._

As she continued down the isle she found a desk, cluttered with papers and what appeared to be journal injuries.

She started looking over the entries.

**February 8TH, 1784**

**I have decided to summon that renowned master alchemist to the castle. There is talk that the count has used a technique called the 'dry method' to obtain eternal life. Some may consider it sacrilege, but with the lord's thankless cooperation, I will base my research off any finding obtained through their generous sacrifice.**

"Dry method? Eternal life?"

**November 16TH, 1822**

**Eternal life obtained through the power of the dry method seems to carry no side effects. As it stands, the lord is showing no effects of aging. Even though his skin is cracked, his flesh rotten, and his entrails liquefied, it appears that death will not be visiting him any time soon.**

**However, I will carry on with my research... After all, in my case, time is actually on my side.**

**May 2ND, 1898**

**The eternal life brought forth from the power of the dry method is not bound by time nor spiritual energies. However, it is not enough to fully realize my dreams.**

**Any research beyond this point will be meaningless without the sacred Azoth.**

**December 29TH, 1944**

**My interest toward my dry method research is waning. But I shall write it's formula, as well as the results of my research here.**

**A group of followers and I have calmed the 4 flames which symbolize the basic elements.**

**Thusly, the alchemic chain has been ruptured and the spirit has been eternally freed from the body.**

"These dates... they're too spread out. It's impossible that these were written by the same person..."

_Azoth... that word again. What does it mean?_

* * *

><p>Frederick was lost.<p>

There was no ifs, ands, or buts.

Worst of all, when he's decided to go back and call for backup he's found the gate closed off.

He'd been searching the grounds and there was still hadn't seen anyone.

_How big is this place?_

"Help...!"

He stopped.

"Help me!"

He took out his gun and followed the voice. "Hello?"

As he turned a corner he saw an old man lying on the ground.

He ran over to him and turned him over, checking his pulse. The old man's pulse was erratic.

Looking around he could see a phone!

"Hold on, I'll just-"

Something hit him; hard. He hit the ground and before he could get back up something was on him. Savagely attacking him. It felt like claws were digging into his skin, scratching his face. Finally regaining his senses he could see the old man.

"Get off!" He punched the old man, trying to free himself.

The old man grabbed this head, bashing it into the ground over and over.

Frederick could see the old man lift up his head; a sickening sound erupted from his mouth and the old man brought his mouth down on his own. His disgust was overcome immediately by his fear. Frederick felt all his strength leave him. All he could do was stare in terror as the life was literally sucked out of him.


	9. Chapter 9

A torture chamber.

It's seemed only fitting this place had a torture chamber. Restraints, a whip, and various surgical instruments lay on the table; all of them were covered in dried blood. Fiona could see a stretching mechanism on the wall, and an iron maiden in the corner. On the wall was a circuit breaker, it was connected to a chair in the middle of the room... a body was still in it.

_There are traces that suggest this person was heavily tortured..._

There appeared to be a key hanging from its neck... the mark on the key was odd. It seemed like the key was the same as the one that opened the way to the mansion; except that key had the symbol for Saturn on it, this key had the symbol for Venus.

She reached out to take the key, but the corpse grabbed her hand!

Fiona shrieked in terror trying to pull herself back its hold on her was strong. After a frantic moment of pulling and struggling Fiona pulled herself free from its grip. With a shutter the 'corpse' laid back into the chair.

Fiona stood on the other side of the room, still shaking.

_It's alive... it... it seems like it's guarding the key... _

Careful to stay a good distance away from it, Fiona moved behind the torture chair to look at a strange statue. It looked like a figure of a man and woman. They were fused together, both holding a jar in their hands. There were two other jars; one at the top if the statue, one at the bottom all of which emitted small yellow flames.

Fiona remembered the journals...

**...A group of followers and I have calmed the 4 flames which symbolize the basic elements...**

"Could this be what he was talking about?"

Tiny letters were engraved at the bottom of the statue...

**Fire is essentially composed of hotness and dryness.**

**Air differs only from fire in that it is formed of moistness.**

**Earth and fire are, without doubt, both in possession of dryness.**

**Water differs from air in the fact that it does not contain heat.**

**Coolness is the component that separates fire from earth, yet it is dryness that separates the same earth from water.**

**And so, by linking these 4 elements together, it is said that the fundamental Karena Aura, or "alchemic bond" is formed.**

**That which binds flesh and spirit together for an infinitum.**

Fiona took a step forward, but jumped back when she felt the stone she stepped on sink down.

She gasped and froze, expecting some terrible booby trap. But nothing happened.

Looking down she could see four large panels on the floor. From left to right there was yellow, blue, green, and red.

Fiona knelt down, examining the plates.

"What's the connection?"

Fiona pushed down the green one, then the blue. She heard a strange 'puff' noise. Looking up she could see one of the jars was no longer lit!

She stepped over to the blue one, and held down the yellow and blue slabs. It re-lit.

_Fire is made from hotness and dryness..._

"It's a puzzle!"

* * *

><p>Alex found herself in the one place she did not want to be; a graveyard.<p>

While more than happy to be out in that stuffy castle, she couldn't relax in a graveyard.

She walked along the path, the graveyard was large; most of the tombstones were very old and looked as though they hadn't been taken care of.

While passing by she saw the name on a tombstone.

**AUREOLUS BELLI**

**1755-1830**

She stopped. "What!?"

_Belli... that's Fiona's last name! Did her family live here at some point? Did her father live here?_

She looked at the dates.

_This guy lived over seventy years... I'm not so sure on life expectancy back in the 15 hundreds, but that seems very odd..._

Alex walked over to another tombstone.

**AUREOLUS BELLI**

**1508-1593**

"What? It's the same name..."

She went to another tombstone.

"Aureolus Belli."

Another.

"Aureolus Belli!"

The graveyard was full of the same name; Aureolus Belli...

"That's not so strange, right? Each generation passing down the name..."

She looked around.

"But where are all the women?"

No women.

No mothers, no sisters, no aunts, no grandmothers.

No maids, no butlers, nobody...

Just that man; Aureolus Belli.

The dates ranged for over five hundred years. Most of them lived until their seventies. The latest grave was about thirty years ago...

_At the very least I know for sure now; this is all about Fiona._

**AUREOLUS BELLI**

**1870-1974**

"One hundred and four... this guy was over a hundred years old when he died..."

Alex looked around. "What the hell is wrong with this place...?"

"Well, well... quite the stubborn one, aren't we?"

Alex froze, turning back towards the door.

He was there, that man; Riccardo. Standing there with a gun...

He pointed the gun at her. "If I were you... I would run."


	10. Chapter 10

Fiona placed the chair on the red slab.

_Normally more than one person would be doing this..._

Stepping back she walked over the blue and yellow slabs.

Two flames went out.

_But I can improvise._

She placed the chair on the green slab, then stepped on the blue and yellow slabs again.

The last two flames went out.

Fiona heard something shaking. Turning around she saw the corpse, all over its body blue flames started leaking from its body. Its body twitching it threw its head into the air and screamed. Out of its mouth, eyes, and nose streaks of blue flames poured out into the air; turning and twisting around Fiona. They circled around and into the four jars on the alter and then everything was silent...

Fiona cautiously checked on the corpse.

_Any remaining life energy has been totally drained away... Did the statue suck its life force out?_

The corpse's eyes were closed...

_Strange, but the expression on its face looks somehow... peaceful... Maybe it was waiting here this whole time wanting to die..._

After a moment of silence she reached out to take the key. She paused for a moment, but was able to take the key with no problem.

"Now, what does this key open...?"

Leaving the torture chamber she headed down the hallway.

When she found the door with the symbol of Venus, she felt very silly. It was one of the places she'd already been before…

The room opened up to a greenhouse.

Fiona walked inside but paused when she saw a strange plant laying on the ground. She picked it up, and started inspecting it...

It had a face!

Suddenly it let out a ear piercing wail! Fiona dropped the thing holding her hands over her ears.

After a moment the scream died away, and the thing was silent.

There was something in the center of the room, avoiding the plant she went to investigate.

The thing appeared to be an info sheet on the plants in the room.

**In order to procure the large quantity of blood required to complete the grand process, a fusion of plant and animal known as Floranimaila was created.**

**It was originally derived from a secret formula and named the Mandragora.**

**In current research, our subjects are nearly identical to a real Mandragora.**

**Caution must be exercised.**

**If the Mandragora is ever uprooted, it was two powerful defense mechanisms:**  
><strong>It emits a loud ear piercing shriek, and it can paralyze it's attacker with poisonous leaves.<strong>

**If the situation becomes too dangerous, one should quickly throw away the Mandragora and get out of harm's way.**

Fiona looked around at all the different types of Mandragora.

_No, thank you. I'd rather not touch those things again if I can help it._

Fiona left the greenhouse and found herself in a graveyard. She could see footprints all over the graveyard. Someone had run all over the graveyard except in one place...

A mausoleum was standing on the far side of the graveyard.

There was an inscription...

**Dead spirit craving for life, crawling back from the underworld.**

**Sip of the fresh flowing lifeblood. When you're thirst is quenched, return from the darkness from whence you came.**

"More puzzles...?"

Fiona took a step toward the mausoleum; peering into the darkness. She could hear a shuffling noise in the dark...

Suddenly an arm stretched out from the darkness. Backing out of its reach she examined it.

"A dead spirit craving for life...?"

_If that's what it is... maybe it will go away if it drinks... 'life blood'..._

"But that is life blood?"

_The inscription in the greenhouse said that the Mandragoras were used as blood... could that be it?_

With a hint of dread Fiona returned to the greenhouse.

_Which one should I try?_

There were many different kinds in the greenhouse. There were purple, pink, yellow, white, and blue.

She decided to try purple. It was her favorite color, after all. Not to mention the one closest to the door.

_Wait..._

She paused. She felt like she was trying to remember something...

_The white one..._

Something in her gut told her that was the one...

With a deep breath she grabbed the leaves of one of the white Mandragora... and with one great pull she yanked it out of the soil. It let out a cry, and suddenly Fiona felt very sick. Her heart was racing and her head was pounding. She felt like she was going to faint.

She ran for the graveyard. The sooner she got rid of this thing, the better.

Fiona stopped, she thought she'd heard something...

_Was it just my imagination...?_

No, there it was again. It sounded like footsteps...

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

The door down the hall swung open, and there she was; the maid!

Fiona ran, her steps were clumsy and uncoordinated... the Mandragora was messing with her senses!

She stumbled into the graveyard, but the maid was right behind her. Fiona felt something hit her, she fell to the ground. The maid stood over her with the poker, ready to impale her.

**BARK!**

"Hewie!?"

Hewie charged from the bushes and leapt onto the maids back, digging his teeth into her neck. Her body wriggled and twitched and finally collapsed. Fiona embarrassed Hewie, hugging and petting him.

"Good boy! Good boy!"

_How did he get here!?_

"Come on boy!"

Fiona ran to the mausoleum, as she approached the arm reached out from the darkness. She handed it the white Mandragora. It took it and she heard the scream again, as well as a loud chewing noise... When it had eaten the Mandragora Fiona heard it scurry away.

She looked back to the maid, but she was gone! With a deep breath, she ran into the mausoleum.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex couldn't breathe. With every step the pain in her side grew, but she wouldn't dare stop running. She could hear him. He was just behind her, he wasn't running anymore, but still keeping a steady pace. She tripped over a step but managed to stay up, clinging to the wall.

**BANG**

A few inches from her head there was now a smoking hole. Looking up she could see him glaring down at her from the top of the stairs.

"Having trouble are we?"

_That bastard's ENJOYING this!_

She pushed herself off the wall and ran, ignoring the pain. She could hear him laugh behind her.

"Where's nowhere to run!"

She ran into a hall, dimly lit by torches. She was about to run down it, but saw an opportunity. Slamming the door behind her she grabbed a nearby chair and pushed it underneath the handle. Then, instead of running down the hall, she crawled underneath a table. The hallway was dark, with any luck he wouldn't be able to see her...

She held her breath, and closed her eyes.

_Please... Please..._

Her eyes snapped open when she heard him kick the door open, knocking the chair out of the way.

She could see his legs as he walked by. He paused for a moment, then let out a few shots from his gun.

This made her jump, but she remained totally silent.

After a few seconds he continued down the hall. Alex sat in the dark until she could no longer hear his footsteps.

* * *

><p>The mausoleum was bigger than Fiona thought. It had a few twists and turns, although she never was lost. One way led to a dead end that what looked to be an incinerator, one way lead to a large stone stairway which looked reminiscent of the painting 'Relativity' by M. C. Escher (Which she decided to avoid for now), and the final path lead to a library.<p>

She was just about to head into the library when she noticed Hewie was missing.

She ran back calling to him.

Hewie walked up to Fiona... he seemed to have something in his mouth...

It looked like dirt, but it smelled like chemicals...

"What is this?"

With a short glance at Hewie, she pocketed it.

_In this place you can never be too sure..._

Up above Fiona could see a door, but there seemed to be no way to reach it... after searching the library she realized that the bookcases could line up to form a makeshift 'path' to the door, if the proper books were aligned.

After setting up the path, she reached the door and entered the room...

"Sit boy, stay!" She called back to Hewie.

The room was filled with old mannequins, all around the room they stood lifelessly, and in the corner there was a large pile of mannequin parts. On the far side she could see a large white screen, in the middle of the room was a projector. The projector was old, but it seemed to still work. As a matter of fact, there seemed to already be something inside the projector.

After a moment of fiddling with the thing, Fiona got it working!

For a moment the screen was black, then the image snapped into place.

It took Fiona a moment to realize where it was. It was the castle gate! Apparently someone had put a hidden camera there. She could see the gate open and a figure step inside, it was carrying something.

It was Alex! Being carried by that man...

_Riccardo..._

The image flickered, and she saw herself entering the castle...

"What is this...? I was being filmed?"

She thought she saw the doors opening again when the image changed. The next image was in the courtyard, she could see Hewie! He wriggled out of a pile of snow that was covering a hole. Then she saw Alex puling herself out of the same hole.

_What happened to her arm? She looks hurt..._

The image changed again, and she saw herself entering the torture chamber. The film flickered again and she saw Alex running down the same hall.

"But this means... we only just missed each other!" Fiona would have laughed if she hadn't felt so frustrated at the idea.

With a shudder and a click the film ran out.

Fiona was about to turn the projector off when she heard something rip.

Looking over she saw that the screen was now split in two.

"Who's there!?"

Slowly, the maid stepped out from behind the screen, jabbing at Fiona.

Fiona ran for the door, but the maid cut her off. In a desperate attempt to reason with the mad woman Fiona yelled.

"Why are you after me? What do you want!?"

To Fiona's surprise this actually seemed to reach her, because for a moment the maid lowered her weapon.

"Azoth..." She stated.

_That word again..._ "Azoth...?"

"Azoth... the essence of life...! Of life! Of... wo... wo... _woman_! _WOMAN_!"

The maid head began to twitch violently as she started to cackle. Taking the opportunity Fiona ran past the maid and back down into the mausoleum, the maid's laughter echoing all around her. She ran into the stone stairway and through the door at the top of the steps.

But she was there again!

Somehow the maid had cut her off!

"Hewie!"

As the maid went to strike her Hewie sank his teeth into her hand.

Desperate to lose her she ran up another set of stairs and into the door on her left, but it was a dead end, she was trapped! There was no place to hide, but on the shelf she could see a bottle labeled: **SULFURIC ACID**.

Taking it off the shelf and hiding behind her she waited for the maid... soon enough, there saw was. She walked closer to Fiona, a cold smile on her face...

Fiona stayed on the other side of the examination table, waiting for the maid to get just close enough... Fiona threw the bottle and for a moment nothing happened after it shattered, but then she could see steam, she could hear hissing as the acid burned the maid.

As the maid twitched and collapsed to the floor Fiona ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex picked up the chair and after setting it up, sat down. Finally having a chance to catch her breath. Her arm was getting worse. She couldn't feel her fingers anymore, but the pain was spreading. She couldn't ignore it for much longer... She felt nauseous.

She didn't want to get back up... but did so anyway. She quietly walked down the hall, but stopped when she heard something...

Creeping closer she saw… a man?

He stood there, just staring at the collection of random objects in the hall, muttering gibberish. It was stark naked and its body was white as a corpse, Alex took a step closer.

It wasn't human.

It looked human, but there was something wrong with it. Its eyes were vacant with no pupils, its body seemed bloated. It was also as anatomically correct as a Ken doll. (Which she was quite thankful for...) It seemed to be harmless, so she walked by it, leaving it to its own business.

* * *

><p>Fiona reached another staircase. A large stone spiral staircase that, oddly enough, was wet. Looking around, she realized she recognized it. Just above her she could see the door to the castle. It was inaccessible to her, but she could see it.<p>

_This place is a giant maze!_

She went down the stairs first, but the door was locked. On it was the symbol of Mars. She'd need a special key to open it.

She went up, and found another door. This one was open. Inside the door was a corridor, tiles on the floor were strange. They were large black and red hexagons. They didn't go the length of the entire corridor, but began a few feet away from the door, and stopped just before the suit of armor holding a loaded bow and arrow at its side...

**BARK BARK**

Fiona looked at Hewie. He was growling and barking, his ears flat against his head.

Cautiously Fiona took a step forward. She heard a click, and she saw the suit of armor move. It raised the bow and arrow. Fiona flinched, but nothing happened.

_So this is another trap? If I try to make it to the other side I'll be shot..._

She looked over to Hewie. "Go Hewie!"

Hewie barked once, and then started to sniff the ground walking along the red and black tiles with ease. The armor did not move.

Careful of where she stepped she followed Hewie to the other side.

On the back of the suit of armor was a switch. She flipped it, turning off the trap... just in case.

Beyond the corridor she found herself in the library again, on a higher floor. Beyond that was an observatory. Above she could see a glass ceiling. It was already night outside and she could see hundreds of stars. In the observatory she could see four large blocks and a large circular glass section in the floor.

Fiona examined it, the glass was pitch black.

_What's this for?_

She had an idea, and walked over to one of the large blocks. She noticed they were all locked on certain paths, and she moves one from one end to the other...

The glass floor lit up.

Walking over to it, Fiona could now just barely see her reflection.

_It's a mirror..._

**BARK BARK BARK**

Turning around, Fiona saw her...

The maid...

* * *

><p>Alex saw an open door not so far away, going inside she saw what looked to be an examination room. A bottle caught her eye on the shelf, it was labeled <strong>ACETIC ACID<strong>. She stepped on some broken glass on the floor, which appeared to have been a bottle.

There was a table in the middle of the room. It looked totally disgusting, dirt and dried blood seemed to have dried and crusted on it. She could see many strange devises in the room and wondered what they could all be for... Something in the corner of the room caught her eye.

"Oh! Finally!"

It was a sink. The thought occurred to her that it may be poisoned or perhaps something even worse, but she ignored it.

She decided to see if she could find anything to help her arm. She didn't find anything that could lessen the pain, but she did get a better look at her arm. It looked disgusting. The skin bruised a sickly purple, and her wrist was horribly swollen. She turned on the sink and let the cold water soak her arm for a few minutes before re-bandaging it.

After her arm was taken care of she took a long drink from the sink and splashing some cold water on her face. She felt like a new woman.

Alex left the examination room refreshed and continued down the hall and into a large stone spiral staircase.

"I've been here before..."

She went downstairs, but the door was locked. Then she went upstairs and to her surprise the door was wide open...


	13. Chapter 13

Fiona was frozen in helpless terror as the maid came closer, twitching and laughing.

But just before she reached Fiona, she paused.

"Blood... Flesh... Woman." The maid began to circle Fiona, raving at her. "You _vile_ creature! You lure the man into your _filthy_ body again and again... And you are _allowed_ to do that, because you are a precious, precious little princess! _Precious,_ Precious little princess!"

The maid began to cackle, it echoed all around Fiona... as the maid moved in for the kill.

Alex heard it all from outside the door, running inside she stopped when she heard the door slam shut behind her. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't open! Like something was holding it shut!

"Hewie!"

_Fiona!_

Alex ran up the stairs, she saw the maid, Daniella. She saw Hewie... she saw Fiona!

The maid was moving towards her menacingly, she had something in her hands...

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

She ran at the maid throwing all her strength into tackling her. Daniella wasn't expecting it and they both fell to the floor.

"Alexis!"

Fiona ran over to her, grabbing her hand. "We have to get out of here!"

Alex shook her head, getting to her feet. "It's no use! The door won't open!"

The maid stood up, once again coming for Fiona...

"Go!" Fiona called to Hewie.

Hewie bit the maid's ankle, holding her for a few moments.

"What do we do!?"

Fiona looked around the room...

"The mirror...!"

"What?"

It was risky... but... "Can you distract her?" She asked.

"What? Why?"

Fiona shook her head. "Can you do it?"

Alex looked at her, then nodded. "Sure."

Fiona ran back to the blocks and the glass floor. She started pushing the blocks into place, one by one. The maid was totally set on Fiona, which made distracting her very difficult for Alex.

"Hewie! Get her!"

Hewie wasn't listening to her.

Alex did everything she could possibly think of. She punched, slapped, kicked, and tackled the maid until she finally started to go after her.

She wasn't sure that was such a great thing.

The maid backhanded Alex. She fell to the ground, and rolled out of the way before Daniella was able to stab her with the poker.

"HEWIE!"

This time he listened, jumping onto the maids back, digging his teeth into her neck.

"How's it coming Fiona!?"

Fiona pushed the third block into place. "Almost there!" Fiona paused. "Are you alright?"

Daniella was free of Hewie again and making a bee line for Alex.

"Yeah, great! Take your time!" She called back to Fiona.

Fiona ran to the last block, forcing all her weight on it, pushing it with all her strength. Finally it slide into place and the mirror in the floor was brightly lit, she could see her reflection clearly.

"Alex! Over here!"

Alex, seeing Fiona standing at the other side of the room, ran for her.

Daniella had been struggling with Hewie again, but had broken free at the same time Alex was running passed her. Daniella lifted the iron poker above her head and brought it down. The end of the makeshift weapon was not very sharp, but still sliced through Alex's shirt and into her back.

With a painful cry she fell to the ground.

Fiona ran to her grabbing her arms and pulling her up. She half dragged her to the mirror, the maid barely a few steps behind them. The maid caught up with them, just as Fiona and Alex stumbled past the mirror.

The maid stopped dead in her tracks, seeing her reflection she started to scream. Louder and higher pitched then before.

Above them they heard something crack.

The glass ceiling was shattered and falling down on them!

The two of them cowered against the wall but Daniella was spinning around as if the falling glass was lightly falling snow. She outstretched her arms as a large piece of glass impaled her.

The maid let out a single cry of anguish... but then, with more emotion then Alex or Fiona had ever seen in the maid, Daniella smiled. She was grinning from ear to ear.

And it was over.

The maid was dead. Her body was suspended, held in place by the huge shard of glass.

Alex stared in disbelief. She was too caught up in the moment to have thought about why the maid had gone insane, or why she had tried to kill Fiona. But now she couldn't stop wondering how it had gone this far.

While the glass ceiling breaking was unintentional... While it was in self-defense... they'd killed her...

Suddenly Fiona hugged her, trembling.

She was so happy and relieved to have her friend back... and yet...

She'd just murdered that woman. She was in this horrible place...

Alex was hesitant to hug her back... but decided Fiona needed to be comforted. She hugged Fiona, ignoring the pain from her back and arm. After a moment, Fiona lifted her head. "I can't believe things have gotten this out of hand..."

Alex just nodded. "I know."

Fiona hung her head. "I'm sorry! This is all my fault."

"No it's not! How the hell could it be!?" Alex flinched in pain.

"Let's go, we need to take care of your back."

As they left Fiona noticed a key on the floor by the maid's body... on it was the symbol of Mars. She picked it up then took Alex's hand. Fiona led Alex, holding onto her good hand. Alex was surprised at how cold Fiona's hand was, and how strong her grip.

They ended up back in the examination room.

"I am not sitting on that table." Alex said, breaking the silence.

Fiona smiled weakly. "I don't blame you."

Alex took off her sweater, the back of which was soaked in blood.

Fiona felt nauseous when she saw the sight of her friend's blood. But helped Alex take off her undershirt, so she could get a better look at the cut.

"The cut's not deep..." That was the only good thing Fiona could honestly say. Fiona ripped off a piece from Alex's already torn sweater that wasn't covered in blood. She soaked it in the sink, then started to clean the wound. Alex squirmed, trying not to move.

Fiona took out something from her pocket. She crushed it in her hand then poured some water into the crushed concoction.

"This will probably sting..."

Fiona carefully smeared the medicine over the cut. It was very painful, but Alex managed to hold in a scream. But before she knew it, the pain died down... the cut still throbbed, but it felt as though someone had just scratched it too hard, rather than having been slashed.

"Whoa... what is that stuff? Where'd you get it?"

Fiona looked away. "I synthesized it."

Alex stared at her. "What?"

"I created it myself..."

"R-really? How did you even know how to do that?"

Fiona shook her head. "I don't know... I just know things... It's been like this ever since I came back here..."

"Wait... back!?"

Fiona frowned and shook her head. "I told you... this is all my fault..."


	14. Chapter 14

Fiona and Alex sat on the floor of the examination room. Fiona was leaning against the wall Hewie lying next to her, his head on her lap. Alex was sitting against the examination table.

"It happened when I was visiting my parents... during the break. The crash... I don't remember much about it..." Fiona stopped. Taking a second to breathe. "All I know is, after the crash, I was brought here and I was told my parents were dead..."

Alex stared at Fiona in shock. "Why... Why here?"

Fiona shook her head. "At the time, I was told this castle was my inheritance. But now I think it has something to do with... something called Azoth."

"Azoth? What's that mean?"

Fiona sighed. "I... don't really know that either. The maid-"

"Daniella." Alex interjected. The name just slipped out.

"..She said something while she was chasing me. She said it was the essence of life."

Alex laughed in disbelief. "Well... what happened next? How did you escape?"

"There was this... this... His name was Debilitas. He looked absolutely terrifying to me at the time. He chased me. He didn't mean to hurt me- really- he just didn't know any better. He's very big... and strong, but has the mind of a small infant."

Alex had a good idea of who she was talking about. That freaky thing that attacked her. "We've met." She said lifting her broken arm.

"Well he cornered us in this chapel. Hewie and I managed to fight him off. There was an accident, a chandelier fell on him. At first I thought he was dead, but he survived. After that he stopped chasing me, and gave me a key. It lead to a secret room where I found the key to the main gate."

"So _this_ is where you found Hewie."

Fiona smiled, petting the dog's head. "Yes."

"Did you ever tell anyone? The police?"

Fiona nodded. "I did. They told me they looked, but found no sign of the castle where I was found. And I had no idea where it was... Everyone thought I had just been delusional... made it all up..."

"That's why they put you in the as-... the hospital for a few months?"

"...yes... eventually I convinced myself they were right. That it was all just some sick fantasy..."

They were both quiet.

"So, what do we do now?"  
>Fiona looked up at her. "What do you mean?"<p>

"Do we go back the way we came, or go to the House of Truth?"

Fiona frowned. "How do you know about the House of Truth?"

"Back in the castle, this old man... He told me how to get to the mansion. He also told me that there was another way out through there."

Fiona nodded. "He told me the same... He seems to be trying to help... He helped me last time I was here too."

"That may be, but I don't trust him."

Fiona couldn't help but agree. Despite his assistance, she found it hard to believe anyone sane or kind could live in this place.

"I don't think we'll make it out through the castle." Fiona said, finally.

Alex nodded. "I don't suppose you held onto that key?"

"No... I wish I had."

Alex sighed, then stood up. "Okay, House of Truth it is then. Besides, this Lorenzo guy is an old man, right? I'm sure we'll be able to handle him... if it turns out he's as twisted as everyone else here."

Fiona nodded, reluctantly, in agreement. Alex turned for the door, Fiona could still see the reddish brown stain on her white undershirt... from the blood...

"I'm so sorry." She choked out, tears making her vision blurry.

Alex stopped. "What?"

"It's my fault... It's my fault you were brought here, it's my fault your arm is broken, and your back..."

Fiona couldn't hold back the guilt she'd been struggling with these past few hours. Suddenly it all came rushing to her as the tears started to fall uncontrollably... Fiona felt Alex grab her shoulders, she brought her face is closer so she could look Fiona in the eyes but Fiona wouldn't look back.

"Fiona... this is NOT your fault. It's that man, Riccardo. He did this. He's the one who followed you, he's the one who kidnapped me. It's not your fault."

Fiona shook her head, Alex continued.

"I'm glad this happened."

Fiona almost gasped, finally looking up at Alex.

"I'm glad that creep grabbed me at the hotel, if not, we wouldn't be together right now! He'd have you here, and you'd be alone. And I wouldn't know where to find you! Because it was me, and not you; we still have a chance to get out of here, to escape!"

Alex wiped a tear from Fiona's face. "I won't let anyone hurt you... Fiona I..." She laughed. "You... are my best friend... I'll protect you, I won't let him- or anyone else- hurt you. We _will_ escape this. We'll beat this."

Fiona looked into her friends face. She was smiling at her. Comforting, confident. "Okay..."

Alex turned and grabbed the bottle of acid she'd seen before. "Come on, let's go."

Fiona followed her friend, wiping away the last of her tears. "Thank you."

Just before Alex reached the door she paused. "Fiona..."

"Yes?"

Alex had a thoughtful look on her face, like she was looking for the right words to say. "Did your dad... did he ever mention anything... like family or where he grew up...?"

Fiona immediately knew what Alex meant. "No... He never did..."

Alex nodded. "I think... he may have come... from here.

Fiona looked away... she hated the idea. That her father could have had anything to do with this wrenched place. "...So do I."

Alex sighed. "I found a graveyard earlier... it was full of graves that all had the same name."

Fiona remembered the graveyard, she hadn't thought to look at the graves... "The same name?"

"Yeah... Aureolus Belli. That name. On every single one."

Fiona felt it again, that feeling... like she was trying to remember something...

It was like trying to remember something from a dream...

From another life...

Alex saw the troubled look on Fiona's face. "Does it mean anything to you?"

Fiona thought carefully for a moment. "...No... I've never heard that name before..."

Alex seemed to accept this answer.

_But still... I feel like I know that name... even though I know that's impossible..._

Fiona dismissed the thought. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

_It doesn't matter anyway... We'll be gone soon enough._

Even so, that feeling grew inside Fiona.

_It doesn't matter..._


	15. Chapter 15

Alex and Fiona used the Mars Key on the locked door. Not far inside was a large hole in the wall, which Fiona stopped at. Alex had seen a few of them around, but avoided them.

"Come on." She called back to Alex as she lifted up her leg to crawl in.

"Are you serious?"

Fiona laughed. "Don't worry, its safe! This is where I made that medicine." Fiona crawled inside, disappearing into the blackness.

Alex stared into the hole. She could hear a strange mechanical noise coming from the hole, warm dry air flowed out of it... Gathering up her courage, she climbed in. The room inside was small. There were many papers and strange machines inside. Fiona was using a strange machine in the back.

Alex was fascinated by the process. Even though she was having trouble understanding it.

"So that thing makes the medicine?"

"Yes."

It almost reminded Alex of slot machines.

It was slim pickings. Most of what Fiona had synthesized was worthless. She'd learned that last time she was here the hard way... but she did get some Quies... (She thought that was what it was- but she couldn't be sure what the actual name was)

Fiona then walked over to what looked like a dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something for you to wear." Fiona replied.

"Wait, what?"

"Your shirts ripped up, and covered in blood."

"I guess..."

Alex peeked over Fiona's shoulder, looking at some of the outfits.

"What... are those _things_!?"

Fiona frowned. "Some of them aren't... so bad..."

"Most of it's practically lingerie!"

"Yeah... but there are some more modest clothing here too. More then there was last time I was here."

"I think I'd rather go around naked then wear those things."

Fiona laughed, and playfully smacked Alex's leg.

After rummaging through the drawers Fiona stood up, holding a gown in her hand. "How about this?"  
>It was a long white shirt, almost long enough to be a dress. It was free flowing and fairly plain, but did have a beautiful red brooch on the collar.<p>

It was beautiful... but something about it seemed... wrong to Alex.

_It almost looks like... a maternity dress..._

"What do you think?" Fiona asked.

Alex stared at Fiona. She was holding the dress in front of her for Alex to see.

_It looks like it would fit Fiona perfectly..._

She held back a shudder. "No thanks, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It's freezing..."

"I'll be fine." Alex took the gown from Fiona, wanting to get it away from her, without alerting Fiona to the sickening thought that was creeping into her mind...

Fiona looked concerned, but wouldn't force the issue. Fiona crawled out the hole, Alex dropped the dress onto the floor, giving it a hateful glance before following Fiona.

They continued down the hallways, all of which seemed to go on forever... Finally they found a rather large door.

"Hey, you think it's a way out?" Alex asked, examining the door.

"Maybe, let's open it."

Fiona and Alex both pushed the door, as hard as they could. It didn't budge.

"There's something written on the door." Fiona noticed. "Pursuer of truths, entrust the accumulation of knowledge to the judgment of the goddess. The mysteries beyond the door, and the secret path, will be known only to those resourceful enough to forge the Godstone."

Alex groaned in frustration. "For once I'd like to find a door that actually opens."

Fiona turned around. On the other side of the room was a marble statue. In one of its hands it held a scale. One of the trays was empty, the other had a few coins inside.

"I think this may be the goddess." She announced.

"Okay, so now all we need is a 'Godstone'. Whatever that is."

They had no choice but to continue. Avoiding one of the pale 'men' who was kneeling on the floor licking up some gross liquid off the floor.

The room they found, was truly bizarre. And in this place that was really saying something.

The room was full of, what looked like, incubators. Inside they could see small fleshy things. Deformed, disgusting... floating in the red liquid.

Strangely enough, they reminded Alex of a fetus... or a fatty lump of meat.

"What are they?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.

Fiona shook her head.

"They don't look human..." She muttered, although that wasn't entirely true. She felt like they _could_ resemble humans...

Fiona shook her head. She felt sick. She moved away from the tanks, feeling nauseous.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, I just... let's get out of here."

"Yeah, sure..."

They left the room behind, but Alex couldn't get her mind off it... even as they continued to search.

While searching Alex found an old note that had been crumpled and fallen behind a desk.

**That foul beast of a dog! The damned beast ran off with the Prima Materia that I was refining in the Decomposer. I had spent countless hours stabilizing the damn thing and that mutt up and runs off with it! However, there is no need to go running about searching for it. Of course it is one of the key ingredients for creating the Godstone, but I have little need for the Godstone as I will soon have my hands on a far greater power.**

**Ah, my sweet, sweet Azoth. You are so splendid. A true masterpiece. I must have you. This infernal waiting grows rather tiresome.**

_Azoth... that word again... Fiona. He's talking about Fiona, I'm sure of it._

Careful not to make much sound, she ripped off the last piece of the paper.

_Over my dead body._

"Hey, Fiona, look at this."

Fiona looked over the note.

"It mentions a dog. You don't think it could be...?"

The two of them looked over to Hewie, who was laying contently on the floor.

"Actually." Fiona remembered the strange dirt looking thing he'd given to her. Pulling it from her pocket she showed it to Alex. "Hewie brought me this. Could this be it?"

Alex examined it. "Well, only one way to find out."

There was a large machine in the room, they had seen others like it around the mansion. On it was engraved something.

**Decomposer**

**The initial step in the grand process begins with the manipulation of the primordial chaos. Deliver the Prima Materia to the extractor and the path to the Godstone and all of it's righteousness whilst be known.**

**Midway down the sacred path, if the results of one's knowledge bursts into ash, return to this location. For man is a beast of many mistakes, and more fortunately so, of many redemptions. Thus all is not lost.**

**Ash begets chaos**  
><strong>Chaos begets primordial life<strong>

**Know that the grand process always begins here.**

"Okay, so- basically- we throw this crap into these machines and hope to create this Godstone thing."

Fiona nodded. "Pretty much."

"Fantastic, let's get moving."

Alex walked ahead, but Fiona paused. She decided not to tell her friend what she'd found...

In the desk was a small journal, all of which was of journal entries... and pictures.

Pictures of her.

Most of them were at school, with Alex. Somewhere of her in her house... through the window, her walking down the street, and in a store. There were newspaper clippings that told of her parent's accident...

The journal entries went on for months, so Fiona looked at the most recent...

**The opportunity I have waited for has finally presented itself. She will be leaving on a holiday. I've seen them packing. When they're on the road I'll take back my Azoth... This time, she will not escape. This time, I will show her no kindness. She will suffer for causing me this irritation.**

**I will finally be born again. Aureolus Belli will live on.**


	16. Chapter 16

Fiona placed the clumps into the extractor. The machine came to life and in a few moments the little slot opened.

"Look! It's changed! It's actually transformed." Alex took the ore from the slot and examined it.

**For those seeking the next evolutionary step, stray not from the road of purification.**

"We need to find something to purify it next..." Fiona muttered as she examined the machine.

Alex thought for a moment. "I think I may know where it is."

As they were walking Fiona stopped. "I know this place!"

Alex stopped, looking around. "You do?"

"Yes, I passed it before. Look, you see that staircase down there?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"It leads to a crypt, under the mausoleum. Look around, doesn't it look like the painting 'Relativity' by M. C. Escher?"

Alex had no idea who M. C. Escher was, but she around and noticed the resemblance to a painting she'd seen before.

"Yeah... that's weird."

Alex peek over the side of the walkway they were standing on. The staircase was just below them, but below that was a black pit. She couldn't tell how far down it actually went... she stepped back. There was no safety railing, which made her nervous.

"Come on, let's go."

The two of them found the Purifier. Alex had run right past it earlier when... that man was chasing her.

Alex placed the sulfuric ore in the slot. It closed, and after a moment reopened.

"Looks like we were right again!"

Alex took it, and examined it. "It looks like it's made of silver... What does it say to do next?"

**Proceed to the next step of the grand process that is synthesis.**

Fiona smiled. "I know where that is!"

Heading back the way they came, through the M.C. Escher walkway, they reached the Synthesizer.

After placing the silver ore inside, they received a small white stone.

"Hey... I think this is it!'

Fiona examined it. "Yes... this is it."

"Alright then, let's get the hell outta here."

Fiona followed Alex, holding the tiny stone on her hand. It was warm, and smooth. She finally felt upbeat. They were going to make it.

"Fiona!"

Fiona nearly jumped out of her skin, turning around she saw him... Riccardo!

Alex saw him too, and was about to run back to Fiona when he point his pistol at her. At this range, it could be very hard to miss.

Riccardo let out a heavy sigh. "Miss Fiona. Come with me now."

She shook her head. "No... I don't... I won't!"

He laughed. "I'm afraid you misunderstand me, I'm not giving you a choice. You will come with me."

Alex slowly reached took out the bottle of acid she'd taken from the examination room.

Wait... wait until he comes a little bit closer. You only have one shot...

Riccardo took a step forward, still pointing his pistol at Alex, but his eyes were on Fiona. "If you come with me _willingly_ I'll let your friend live." Another step forward. "If not-"

Alex threw the bottle as hard as she could, it hit him in the head, shattering on impact! The contents spilled all over his brown uniform, soaking him.

He grunted from the sudden hit, but the acid did nothing. It harmlessly dripped from his costume onto the floor. But it was enough to break Fiona from the spell she'd been under. She ran in the other direction, Alex not far behind.

They were headed for the door with the Godstone. Riccardo not far behind them.

When they reached the M.C. Escher walkway, Alex slammed the door shut before running after Fiona. Riccardo kicked the door open.

"ENOUGH!"

He aimed his gun carefully then fired.

Fiona heard the gunshot. Turning around she saw him standing on the other side of the walkway... a satisfied grin on his face. Alex was no longer beside her.

"ALEX!?"

She looked over the side. She could see Alex hanging onto the stairs below!

"Alex! Hang on!"

Riccardo reloaded his gun, and aimed again.

"NO!" She screamed in desperation.

Suddenly Hewie charged him! He bit into Riccardo's leg, the gun went off! Looking down Fiona did not see Alex... all she saw was a small puddle of blood on the edge of the stairs where Alex had tried to hold herself up.

"Alex? Alex! Please... Please! NO!"

Riccardo kicked Hewie away. "DAMN MUTT!"

Fiona ran, tears blurring her vision. She hadn't seen Alex fall but she knew...

Alex was dead.

Alex is dead...


	17. Chapter 17

Fiona ran through the door, Ricardo went after her, pausing only for a moment to inspect where the other girl had fallen. He wasn't precisely sure where he'd actually shot her, but he knew he'd successfully gotten a hit. In the floor he could see a few droplets of blood from when he had shot her, and below he could see a small pool of blood on the stairs from where she had tried to pull herself back up. Most likely, she'd fallen into the pit...

Even he didn't know how deep it actually was. Depending on the fall she would either die on impact, or bleed out at the bottom of the pit. Either way was fine with him.

Now he had to deal with Fiona...

Fiona stumbled into the room with the door. She stumbled and fell on the stairs next to the goddess statue and cried.

_It's all my fault! She was just trying to protect me..._

"She was just trying to protect me!" She screamed in frustration.

She felt something warm and wet on her hand. Looking up she saw Hewie, he licked her hand letting out a little whine. She hugged him tightly.

After a moment she looked up at the door.

"I can't let myself be captured... I have to keep moving...!"

She placed the white Godstone on the scale. After a moment the large doors opened...

They went out into the open air, into a thick wood. With one last glance at the mansion she continued on into the forest. It, like the rest of this place, seemed like a giant maze. While in a clearing over a bridge she could see a lake. On it was a large tower... there was another building on the other side of the lake, but it was hard to see in the dark...

They'd been wandering through the woods for a while, when Hewie started to growl.

"Hewie?" She looked around. _Is it him...?_

Hewie took off into the bushes.

"Hewie!"

She quickly lost sight of him. "Hewie!?" She called out.

**BANG!**

Fiona's heart sank in her chest. She ran in the direction Hewie had gone...

She heard whimpering...

Hewie lay motionless on the bottom of a hill. His leg was bleeding.

"You've been shot... You'll be alright. This will stop the bleeding..."

She began to work on the wound... when she heard footsteps coming closer!

It was him.

_I have to lead him away! If he finds Hewie he'll kill him!_

Fiona ran out into the open, and there he was...

"So this is where you've been..."

She ran, he ran after her. She had no idea where she was going. Running blindly in the dark, sometime slipping in the slush and the newly falling snow.

She ran until she found herself standing on the edge of a cliff... no where to go...

She turned around to face him.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do!?"

"You inherited your father's Azoth... _that_ is what you did."

"Azoth!? That's what all of this is about? That's why you stalked me, kidnapped me, killed... I don't even know what this 'Azoth' is! How can that justify all this!?"

He lowered his gun. "That Azoth belongs to us, Fiona. Don't you see? You are our child..."

"Stop! I am NOT your child! I know exactly who my parents are!"

He smirked. "Fiona, we are, or rather, I am... knowledge. I hold invaluable information from the dawn of time. I am a great alchemist. I will not die... I am Aureolus Belli and I... Look at me, Fiona. Look!"

"What?"

Until that moment Riccardo's face had always been obscured by his hood. But now he removed it...

Fiona could see long cracks in his face...

She could see the color of his eyes... that were the same as her own...

He looked... like her father. He looked exactly like her father...!

"Just like your father Ugo!"

Riccardo laughed. "We are clones..."

The world spun around her. Something was coming back to her...

_Fiona sat in the car with her parents... it was dark. She saw car lights on her left but thought nothing of it... until the car bashed into theirs. They screamed as the black car hit them again and forced them off the road... they crashed. Her mother wasn't moving... Barley conscious she saw her father struggling, as a man pulled the car door open, and stabbed her father. She could see the blade pierce the back of his seat... the blood... Then the man, the murderer saw her... as she fell into unconsciousness she heard him laughing, sick and gleeful..._

It was him. He'd killed her parents, he brought her here. He...

Riccardo watched Fiona fall to the ground. She had only fainted.

"With that Azoth, I will finally be complete. You are about to give birth to me... all over again."

He lifted his prize into his arms and walked away... there was work to be done.

* * *

><p>Alex lay on the ground... her body was already going numb. The blood wouldn't stop no matter how hard she applied the pressure. She'd been shot in the upper part of her leg. She'd only barley managed to pull herself up onto the stairs and limp into the crypt Fiona had mentioned...<p>

She was cold... she couldn't feel her fingers anymore...

Slowly she started to drift. The world around her turning fuzzy and black...

"No... Fio... Fi..."

Maybe it was just her imagination... but she thought she heard footsteps...

"_**Is that all you're capable of, my dear?"**_

The voice was deep. Alien to her, but also familiar. Had she believed in it, she might have thought it was the voice of God.

_No..._

"No..."

"_**I suppose I can give you one last chance..."**_

Suddenly her leg was on fire. It stung and burned. But with the burning, her whole body came back into sharp focus.

Her whole body was in pain.

Looking down at her leg, she saw that her pants leg had been ripped open. There was a piece of cloth or fabric tied over her wound. The cloth was red from blood, but the bleeding had finally seemed to stop...

She felt lightheaded. She'd lost so much blood...

Alex hardly noticed the man beside her, until he grabbed her face and forced something down her throat. She nearly gagged on it, but he made her swallow it.

"There now... that's better now, isn't it?"

Her body seemed to relax. There was a sort of fog... she couldn't think...

She looked up at the man who seemed to have saved her life...

It was Ugo Belli.

It was Fiona's dead father...

Alex had met Fiona's parents a few times. Fiona always kept a picture of them with her...

The man before her was Ugo... wasn't he..?

"Stand up now, my dear. Fiona is waiting for you. I'd go fetch her myself... but I'm not strong enough yet... Find Fiona, bring her to the House of Truth... Do you understand?"

She nodded, absentmindedly. She was lifted off the floor, and pushed forward.

"The doors to Chaos Forest are open. Hurry now."

She did hurry, stumbling through the fog her mind was in... Deep down she knew something was wrong, but she couldn't think straight.

_Fiona... I have to find her..._

_Fiona..._


	18. Chapter 18

The Azoth he had acquired from the policeman was beginning to restore him.

Slowly he could feel his youth returning to him. But he was still weak, he wasn't strong enough to go and get Fiona himself...

He considered taking Azoth from the girl too. Unlike the policeman, who was just turning fifty and whose Azoth was already starting to lose its potency, the girl was young and in the flower of her youth... just as the strength of ones Azoth was at its peak...

But if he'd taken the girls Azoth it would still take time for him to be fully restored, and by then...

There was no need to be hasty.

The formula he'd created was a mixture of Sedato and Quies, as well as a small infusion of his own Azoth... While the Quies would restore her body, healing her wounds, the Sedato would dull her mind... making her easy to manipulate.

She would save Fiona... or die trying, if luck was on his side the girl may even kill that bastard Riccardo. It would save him the trouble of doing so himself...

He would wait for them. He would save his strength.

It the end he would reclaim his what was rightfully his, and the Great Truth would be relieved to him...

Alex did not remember walking through the castle.

She felt like she was hypnotized. As if her body was moving on its own. Her body led the way while her mind was trying desperately to keep up. Normally she would have been frightened by this, but she was eerily calm.

She was in the woods now, walking along the path. Walking out into the open air was like cold water being splashed in her face. She felt more aware of her surroundings... but only just. It was snowing fairly hard. The wind was strong.

She was so cold. The tears in her clothing along with the lack of a jacket or sweater made walking through the forest a terrible ordeal.

_...Maybe it's not... too late to grab that dress..._

While her mind considered it, her body refused to stop moving.

She found what looked to be a sun dial. It seemed very out of place in the middle of the woods...

"_**Touch it"**_

"_**Open it."**_

"_**Quickly! Quickly!"**_

Reaching forward, she grabbed the straight edge on the dial that would normally cast a shadow to indicate the time.

"_**Turn it. Turn it!"**_

She groaned she felt sick... but did so, turning the straight edge.

Suddenly the entire sun dial pushed back, and revealed an opening...!

Before she could think about it she walked inside, unable to stop, or consider the fact that the passage closed behind her...

* * *

><p>Fiona groaned... she was lying on something hard, and cold... something wet and warm was touching her hand... Opening her eyes she saw...<p>

"Hewie!" She hugged him through the bars...

Bars...

Looking around, she realized she was in, what looked to be, a jail cell. She was not wearing her clothes anymore... she was dressed in a garb commonly worn by patients undergoing surgery...

She shuddered.

He'd undressed her... He'd undressed her while she slept. What else did he do to her!?

Forcing herself to focus she noticed something in the cell.

There was a note... nearby. It was from Lorenzo.

It took her a moment to decipher what it said. Like the other note she'd deceived it seemed like the person writing it had difficulty holding the pen, and wrote the notes with an old unsteady hand. She wondered how old this man was...

_Fiona, are you well?_

_Let me tell you about the location you are currently in. This place is known as the Water Tower._

_That cursed Riccardo had confined you to this tower. It disheartens me to say that there are no exits left in the Water Tower, However... all is not lost. For there is a way to 'create' an exit._

_In your cell I have hidden an object known as a 'magisterium'. Use it when you reach the top of the Water Tower.' That will open the path that connects the Water Tower with the House of Truth_

_Also, avoid Riccardo at all costs. He is, for lack of a better word, dangerous_

_I pray for your safety Fiona._

She was relieved to hear that there was a way out... looking around the cell, she found a tiny wooden miniature. It looked like a wooden bridge... Now all she had to do was get to the top of the tower...

But first she had to escape this cell.

She could see the keys! They hung on the edge of a table that was out of her reach...

"Hewie!"

Ears perking Hewie fetched the keys.

She unlocked the door and petted him. "Good boy... You saved me again Hewie..."

Leaving the cell behind she ran out she saw a door, but it wouldn't budge, she'd have to try the top of the tower...

"Fiona!"

She turned around, it was him!

But where was he?

Hewie stared barking. But she couldn't see Riccardo... There was nowhere to hide, but he wasn't there!

"Damn you you useless mutt!" As he yelled this Fiona saw him! He appeared out of absolutely nowhere! His body was see through... and he faded away...

She could still hear his footsteps coming closer...

"Aaah... The formula is working then... it works directly on the eyes... You can't see me... can you..."

"YOU ARE MINE! I OWN YOU!"

"You are _mine_! I_ own _you!"

His voice was so close! She could feel his breath on her face... She ran, she ran as fast as she could.


	19. Chapter 19

Alex had been walking for a very long time. The tunnel was dark and wet, water dripped from the ceiling above.

"_**Move faster. Faster."**_

She groaned at the voice in her head... although voice wasn't the right was to describe it... It was more like a ringing sound in her head... What did that man do to her!?

Finally she saw a door in the distance. Beside it was a small table... and a gun.

Taking it into her hands she examined it. It was Riccardo's gun, it was loaded...

She tried the door, but it wouldn't open. So she stepped back, shot the doorknob, kicked the door open and entered the Water Tower.

* * *

><p>Fiona wasn't sure if she'd lost him... She kept looking over her shoulder, even though she knew it was pointless... She finally reached the top of the tower. The ice and wind made walking out into the cold unbearable. She was barefoot too...<p>

Gasping at the cold she ran out, looking for what Lorenzo had spoken of...

She found, what looked to be, a diorama of the Water Tower and the House of Truth... Taking out the wooden miniature she placed it between the two figures. It fit perfectly...!

Then she heard a rumble, looking down over the side of the tower, to her amazement she saw a bridge rise out of the water! Opening the path to the House of Truth!

"Fiona!"

She almost screamed, turning around she looked for any sign of him...

"Why must you defy me? Why do you run!?"

Slowly he appeared, became solid... but only for a moment.

"Let me into your womb!"

He ran at her, she ran from him, she tried to open the door, but it was locked!

"Hewie!" She screamed.

Hewie jumped on him. Riccardo screamed in pain, before pulling himself free and kicking Hewie. Once when he was free and another when Hewie was down...

"No!" Fiona ran at Riccardo, hitting him, to little effect.

Riccardo grabbed her hands, holding her still.

"Fiona, you will give birth to me."

She struggled desperately, but he was far stronger than her.

"I will be born again... this time, with your Azoth."

A dark smirk spread across his face.

"NO!"

**BANG**

The two of them actually jumped at the sudden gunshot. Riccardo, still holding Fiona, turned around...

Alex stood there... pointing Riccardo's gun at him...

"Alex...?"

Riccardo shook his head. "That's impossible... you couldn't have made it here... even if you had survived..."

She looked like a ghost.

Her skin was so pale. She had dark circles under her eyes, her lips were blue from the cold, and there was a sickly dull look in her eyes...

But it was her, it was Alex.

Alex fired the gun. It missed, but Riccardo flinched and for a moment loosened his grip on Fiona. A moment was all she needed. She ran away from him and to Alex's side. Grabbing her hand Fiona tried to usher her to the door... but she would not move.

Her eyes were set on Riccardo...

"Alex..."

"This won't take long..." Alex muttered. "I should have done this ages ago..."

She wasn't making any sense... Fiona looked at Riccardo, then grabbed Alex's hand that held the gun.

"Alex, please, don't!"

Alex did not seem to acknowledge her.

"Alex, please!"

"He deserves it. He'll just come after you again."

"I know... but... even so... I don't want you to become a killer for my sake! Please Alex, let's just go!"

Alex blinked rapidly. She seemed to be fighting with herself.

"Alex. Please. Even after all the horrible things he's done... I don't want to be a killer... I don't want you to be..."

Slowly, Alex took Fiona's hand, but was still pointing the gun at Riccardo.

"Fiona just saved your life." She called out. "We're leaving, but if I see you again... I will kill you."

Riccardo was seething. He looked like he wanted to rip Alex's head off...

Riccardo watched as the other girl and Fiona headed for the door. Riccardo followed them, but was kept at a distance because of the gun. Then, just before the other girl closed the door, he saw a smile spread over her face...

Suddenly, he realized the truth.

_She couldn't have made it here alone...!_

That smile... that sick, twisted smile...

It was _him_

He ran for the door, wrenching at the lock, but it wouldn't budge!

"DAMMIT!"

He'd gotten to the girl.

And she's got Fiona with her!

Once in the House of Truth, there was no escaping while he was alive...

They were walking into a trap. They were walking into their deaths!


	20. Chapter 20

They walked to the bottom floor of the Water Tower in silence.

Fiona held onto Alex's hand. At first out of the joy of her being alive and the fear that something horrible may happen again. But as they continued Alex's movements became sluggish and Fiona had to guide her. When they reached the bottom of the tower Fiona noticed a sink. Leading Alex to it.

"Here, drink something."

Alex did so, the water was an instant relief... but it didn't chase away the cold. Or the horrible ringing that grew in her ears... The two of them opened the doors.

The wind was terrible, the water that was still on the bridge when it made it's ascent had frozen over in the ice cold wind. Outside it was a blizzard.

But that didn't stop them.

They walked as quickly as possible across the icy bridge. Fiona's bare feet and legs ached with the cold...

Alex, seeing Fiona in distress, knelt down. "Get on my back!"

Fiona didn't argue, allowing Alex to carry her.

They made it to the other side, the door was unlocked.

Immediately as they walked in they were welcomed with warm air. Unlike the Water Tower, the mansion, or even the castle, the House of Truth was well heated.

Alex let Fiona down. She rubbed her feet while Alex had a look around.

"Fiona! Down here!"

Fiona carefully walked down one of the staircases.

"It's one of those holes, maybe we can get you some clothes. Or at the very least, some shoes."

"What about you?" She asked.

Alex smiled, finally seeming more like herself again. "I'm okay now."

She wasn't sure if Alex was talking about the clothes or just in general, but either way she couldn't help but smile back. Inside the hole she found very few outfits in the dresser... but one did catch her eye.

It was the outfit she'd worn the last time she was here...

The white blouse with a purple broach on the gold hem, the purple shirt, the boots were here too... While she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to wear this, she knew it was better then what she was wearing now...

She placed it on top of the dresser, looking for something for Alex. This time Fiona would not take no for an answer.

After rummaging around she found a nice looking dress, with a blue stone brooch in the collar... It was mostly white, but the midsection was gold with an interesting pattern. It also had some stalkings and books... It was a little frilly, but Alex wouldn't mind it.

She handed Alex the dress.

"Change." She ordered.

Alex shook her head.

"Alexis Renee Callahan, put on this dress!"

Alex stared, wide eyed at her for a moment, and then laughed. "Yes ma'am."

They both changed.

Turning around Alex saw Fiona zipping up her boots.

"Wow Fiona... You look great..." _You look amazing._

Fiona turned around, smiling. "So do you."

Alex sighed. "It does feel good to be in warm, clean clothes again. I just wish I hadn't lost my hair pin..." She murmured, absentmindedly.

"The one your parents gave you? What happened to it?"

Alex was silent. A sad and even bitter look on her face... "It must have fallen out when I was shot..."

Fiona flinched. She'd almost forgotten about that. "Where did... you get shot?"

"My leg." Alex touched her thigh were she'd been shot... "Barely hurts at all..."

That was a lie. It hurt a lot. But considering how much it had hurt before, she was more than happy the pain had died down.

"I'm sorry about your hair pin." Fiona blurted out. What she really meant to say was 'I'm sorry about getting you shot...'

"It's fine. I was going to get rid of it anyway."

_What...? She always loved that hair pin... why would she want to get rid of it...?_

Before she could ask Alex crawled through the hole.

After Fiona had crawled out of the hole, the two of them began to search the building.

They soon found a long hallway...

Strange protrusions that looked like hands and feet were poking out of the walls... It seemed to get more warped they deeper they went... Which put them on edge... and the warm air that had been so inviting was now becoming overwhelming... Alex almost felt like she was being smothered.

At the end of the hallway they found a door... Fiona opened it and they stepped inside.

The room was oddly shaped... books lined all the walls. The other side of the room was dark, but they could see someone in a wheelchair...

"Hello?" Fiona called out. The person in the wheel chair did not move... "Are you Lorenzo?"

Fiona took a step forward, not noticing Alex had started to shiver.

"...Fiona... I'm so glad you made it here safely..."

Fiona was surprised, the voice didn't sound like an old mans as she had believed Lorenzo to be... but the voice sounded genuinely happy, and she relaxed.

"Poor Fiona... Riccardo put you through quite a bit, didn't he...? Unlike Ugo, he was always a trouble maker. A bad apple."

Again Fiona was caught off guard... the way he spoke of her father... and... It was almost as if...

"I, Aureolus Lorenzo Belli, created them both. Riccardo and Ugo."

_What!? That would make him... my grandfather...?_

Fiona took another step forward...

"...But then along came that _wench_ Ayla! And she stole Ugo away from me!"

Suddenly the conversation had taken a twisted 180. Despite her dread, she reached the wheelchair...

"Aah!"

It was a corpse! To make things worse she knew this person... it was one of the policeman she'd seen back at the hotel... An expression of pure terror frozen on his face...

"Fiona!" Alex finally let out a scream. She'd seen him coming closer to Fiona, but the ringing was back. It flooded her mind and made her feel like she was going to puke.

Fiona turned and saw the man walking out of the shadows. He was no longer an old man, he looked to be in his late fifties...

He also looked like her father...

But it wasn't him...

"Of course, then you came along, my dear... my _dear _Fiona..." He reached out and stroked her cheek. "Fate brought you back to me... and now you are _mine_. All MINE."

She pushed him away. "NO!"

She ran back, Alex opened the door. "Fiona, come on!"

The two of them ran down the hall Fiona ahead. Alex was falling behind... that sick feeling growing with every step.

As Fiona ran through the door at the end of the hall the door slammed shut before Alex could reach it.

"Fiona!"

Fiona turned around trying to pull the door open. "Alex!"

Alex heard him laugh, and turned to face him.

He walked closer. His hands clasped behind his back.

"Stay back!" She ordered, pulling out Riccardo's gun.

But he didn't stop.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She shot him. She shot him four times in the chest...

Lorenzo stumbled back... his hands reaching up to his chest...

"...Hahaha..."

To her horror, he started to laugh. The blood faded away, not even leaving a mark...

An evil smile spread across his face, as he came closer. On the other side of the hallway was another door.

Slowly his laughs turned into screams, he lifted his hands to his face. His body convulsing and twitching...

Alex saw another door on the other side of the hallway, she ran through it.

Lorenzo took a deep breath... hands moving over his face... A laugh escaped his throat.

He was young... the Azoth was finally taking its full effect.

"Now... little rabbit, where did you run off too?"


	21. Chapter 21

Alex stumbled through the hall... It seemed like it went on forever, she was running for a good five minutes through the same hallway. She was starting to wonder if she was somehow running in circles. Finally she can out into someplace new, but it was a dead end. She collapsed on the floor. She was having trouble breathing...

"You ran away before I could thank you..."

She spun around, there he was. He was no longer a middle aged man, but young... but he felt the same. The same terrible feeling...

He took a step closer. "Thank you... for fetching Fiona for me..."

She groaned in pain... The ringing was unbearable. She couldn't breathe, her body felt like it was on fire and trembling.

"It seems the Azoth I gave you is starting to break down..."

He grabbed her wrist, twisting it. She yelled in pain as he pinned her to the wall.

"Allow me to relieve you of it..."

Leaning his head back, a sickening sound erupted from his throat as he brought his mouth down over hers. She screamed, but within moments all the air in her lungs was sucked out. She couldn't breathe, her body began to twitch and convulse. He released her arm, but only to wrap it around her back, putting his other on the back of her head, so she couldn't pull herself from him, or wriggle away.

She fought back. She kicked him, hit him, scratched him...

But in a few moments all her strength was gone. Her hands went limp and fell to her sides...

Her vision started to fade, everything went white...

Suddenly she was on the floor. She still couldn't breathe, and for a moment started to panic. Desperately trying to inhale she hit her chest with her fist... and breathed...

It was hard to breathe, and painful, but with every breath she felt herself coming back from the brink...

Her eye sight returned... and was awestruck at what she saw.

Lorenzo had his back turned to her now... and was facing Riccardo.

"Riccardo... I see you're still alive." Lorenzo glanced at Alex, smirking. "I'm disappointed in you, my dear."

Riccardo sneered at him. "It's seems you've not changed. I'm not surprised... Using a silly girl to do a job you're not brave enough to handle yourself, _old_ man."

The smile faded from Lorenzo's lips. "When then, _boy_, perhaps it's time I finished you myself."

Lorenzo lifted his hand above his head, a bright blue light flowed around as he went after Riccardo. Riccardo threw something at Lorenzo, it popped sparks flew around Lorenzo's body, but only for a moment. Lorenzo threw up his arm, Riccardo immediately ran from the spot he'd been standing as a small explosion erupted.

"I should have killed you years ago." Lorenzo spat, seething in hatred.

Riccardo punched Lorenzo, it didn't seem to have much of an effect...

"My gun!"

Alex was still reeling, her brain barely registering that her was talking to her.

She looked around and saw the gun. She'd dropped it when Lorenzo had...

She grabbed it and threw it at him, Riccardo caught it and reached into his pocket filling the gun with bullets.

Riccardo went for a head shot.

Lorenzo fell to his knees... but did not stay down for long.

Alex felt Riccardo grab her arm as he pulled out of the room.

"You- You saved me!" She gasped in disbelief.

"I thought you were Fiona... besides, if he managed to steal your Azoth it would make him that much harder to kill."

"You still think you can kill him!? He took a bullet to the head!"

Riccardo smirked. "Yes... right now, while the Azoth he's obtained has made in invulnerable, he cannot be killed, but it won't last long. In fact, the more he's injured, the faster his new Azoth will deplete... as long as he doesn't get his hands on Fiona..."

Riccardo stopped running, then rummaging around in his pocket... he pulled out a key.

"Take it."

She did. "What is it...?"

"The key to the castle gate... get Fiona out of here..."

"You're really going to... to just let her go?"

He frowned. "If it keeps the old man away from her..."

Alex stared at him... for the first time, not with hate or fear, but with curiosity...

"Go. Now."

She did so, walking away... but pausing to look back at him... "I... Uh..."

He glared at her. "What?"

She cleared her throat. "Th-thank you..."

It was a simple response, but it caught Riccardo off guard. No one, no one had ever thanked him for anything before...

"Protect Fiona." He ordered.

She nodded, then disappeared down the hall...

_Thank you... what an infantile thing to say._

* * *

><p>Fiona couldn't get the door to open. "Alex!?"<p>

There were no sounds from the other side of the door…

Turning around she was shocked to find herself somewhere she had never seen before. She should have been in the lobby of the House of Truth, but not she was in a small room…

"_**You've been very naughty Fiona… you're causing me much grief."**_

She looked around the room…. But she did not see him…

_Not again… _

For a minute she thought he might have been invisible, like Riccardo…

But there was no sign of him. No footsteps, no breathing, just his voice.

She tired the door again…

"_**What are you doing, Fiona? Just where do you intend to run?"**_

Fiona left the door, looking around the room for an exit… there had to be and exit.

"_**Have you longed for me as I long for you?"**_

She shuttered. Even though he wasn't in the room with her, she could still feel his eyes on her…

"_**Everything I do, is for the Great Truth."**_

Then she saw another door on the other side of the room! Running to it, she opened the door… but there was nothing there, just a wall!

"_**Looks like a dead end dear, how unfortunate."**_

She slammed the door shut. He was just toying with her!

"_**No need to get so upset, my dear."**_

His laughter filled the room, echoing off the walls.

"_**At last, you are mind Fiona!"**_

She heard a creak… the door she'd come in through was open…

"_**Come to me Fiona…. Come to me Fiona!"**_

She had no choice… she left that room, and again the door lead to somewhere different then before…

"_**The great Aureolous Belli once said; 'The most valuable thing in this world, is the Great Truth.'"**_

As she stepped out into the room her eyes were drawn to the ceiling… there was some sort of painting, or mural on it… she barley heard the door close behind her.

"_**Human beings... human life... They are not capable of grasping that truth. We cannot merely sit idle and await the future. We must dedicate our lives to the realization of the truth!"**_

"_**Oh Fiona... no... My Azoth... Come to me. Come to me."**_


	22. Chapter 22

The voice that beckoned Fiona was so inviting...

It frightened her all the more... But there was nowhere else to go... She stepped inside the door, she saw Lorenzo, standing on the other side of the room, his back to her.

"Azoth is the essence of life... we alchemists have the ability to convert it into power, we can live forever!"

He turned to face her, she was shocked by his younger appearance...

"Your Azoth, Fiona, belongs to ME!"

He came closer, she backed away.

"Do not run Fiona. There's nowhere you ca hide from me..."

She knew that it was probably true... but there was only one way to find out. She ran back through the door, but he caught up with her grabbing her by the neck, lifting her off the ground!

"I won't leave a drop behind my dear!"

Hewie bit into his ankle. He hissed in pain, dropping Fiona.

She pushed past him, and ran.

Even if there was no place to go, she wouldn't let him get his way...

* * *

><p>Alex felt cold. The ringing in her head was gone... but now she felt empty. She felt like a strong wind could shatter her into a million pieces...<p>

"_**You're alone again Alexis."**_

Alex stopped dead in her tracks... it wasn't his disembodies voice that startled her... It was her name. It was the first time anyone in this place had called her by her name...

"_**You poor thing... what a pathetic existence..."**_

She felt a sudden surge of anger. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"_**I know everything about you now my dear..."**_

He laughed mockingly.

"_**You don't believe me?"**_

She ignored him. _Fiona, focus on finding Fiona._

"_**Always alone. Even your parents abandoned you..."**_

She stopped again. _No way..._

"_**Your Azoth tells me all I need to know... Just as you knew how to reach Fiona."**_

"I'm really getting SICK of you!"

"_**Think for a moment, think of all you've been through, all for Fiona."**_

"Shut... up."

"_**You've made so many sacrifices, all for a girl who will never return your affections."**_

"STOP IT! Stop it! Stay away from her, and stay away from me!"

She ran from the laughter, her heart felt like it would burst.

"Fiona!"


	23. Chapter 23

The old man was nowhere in sight.

He was always a coward. The very thought of death sent him running to this infernal maze with his tail between his legs.

How did it turn out this way?

It was their fault. The old man, the girl ...and Fiona.

Damn them all.

Damn the old man for his selfishness.

Damn that girl for her meddling...

And Damn Fiona.

Damn her for ruining everything he'd set out to accomplish.

And Damn her parents while he was at it.

He already knew. Riccardo knew this was the end. Five hundred years of work and progress, it would all disappear. Aureolus Belli would die, forever this time. No piece of him would be left. No clone to continue his legacy. His clones were all failures. He couldn't continue the cycle.

He'd tried so hard.

The only clone he'd made that could function on its own was Debilitas... but that thing wasn't a son. If only Riccardo hadn't grabbed the other girl my mistake! If only he'd killed her the moment he's set eyes on her! If only Riccardo had gotten Fiona... if only he could have taken her a year ago... She would have bared him a proper heir. The family would have been revitalized, renewed.

If only Ugo hadn't abandoned them for his little bitch! Then it wouldn't have driven him to this... Ugo was always meant to continue the line... Even if he didn't deserve it.

He was always Lorenzo's favorite...

He hated them. He hated them all.

But most of all, he hated Fiona. The unobtainable dream that was dying before his eyes...

* * *

><p>Lorenzo could feel the Azoth fading away.<p>

He hadn't foreseen Riccardo surviving, he hadn't counted on fighting with his 'son'.

His disgusting, ungrateful son.

He should have killed him the moment he saw the deformity, but he was soft then.

He'd learned his lesson.

He was not satisfied with sons. One a failure, one a traitor.

No, Lorenzo would live. With the Azoth he'd harvest from Fiona, he would live forever.

He would not die.

Lorenzo would find Fiona, then take her Azoth for his own. He had decided on the wet method for her. While the dry method was more convenient, the wet method would extract every precious drop of Azoth latent in the girl's blood.

Then he'd kill Riccardo.

He would savor every moment.

Ah, then there was Alexis.

He laughed at her foolish devotion. It was pathetic, disgusting.

He was struck with inspiration. He could use her to create a new servant! He'd need to, now that Daniella was gone.

The idea infuriated him. Not because he cared about the maid. But because she was his masterpiece. He'd created her, everything about her. She was perfect. Her eyes, her face, her hair, her breasts. All absolutely perfect. And unlike his _sons_... totally obedient.

He'd been shocked when he'd seen Daniella going after Fiona...

He'd designed Daniella to have no emotions. He designed her to feel nothing. And to suddenly have his creation running after Fiona in jealous insanity... He could have stopped her... but he was far too intrigued.

Besides, he very much enjoyed the sight of Fiona running in terror. Call it punishment for running away a year ago.

He hated losing his masterpiece, but after he acquired his Azoth he would make more. There would be all the time in the world.

Lorenzo could see it all in his mind. He could see it clearly.


	24. Chapter 24

This place must have been enormous. There seemed to be no end to this place...

Hewie ears perked, sniffing the air he started barking, growling at something...

It looked like a normal wall to her... but as she took a step forward she felt a stinging pain in her shoulder... She had a peculiar birthmark on the back of her shoulder... And now, on the wall, a similar pattern appeared. The wall pulled away revealing a cane. It was of two snakes circling a cane. It was made of wood that was rotting away from disuse.

She had no idea what it was for... but she knew it was important.

She knelt down and Hewie sniffed the cane then, after sniffing the air, bounded off after the scent. Fiona Following close behind.

Fiona eventually found herself in a large circular room. In the middle was a large pit… a great amount of heat bellowed from within. Moving across the room she found what looked to be an altar, with a small hole, just large enough to place the cane into. Hewie confirmed her suspicions with a bark.

Carefully, she placed the can in the hole. Suddenly the place came to life. There was a rumble in the distance, a great deal of heat filled the room, and she could see the pit from before was filled with fire.

"Fiona?"

Looking up she saw Alex.

"Alex! Are you alright? I thought-"

She had been heading for the door, about to greet her friend, when the door slammed shut. Trapping her inside… She couldn't get it open, and she could hear Alex calling to her from the other side of the door.

"Your effort is for naught."

Turning around, she saw him, Lorenzo. She was cornered…

There was no escape now.

"Let's finish this Fiona."

"FIONA!"

Alex could hear him through the door, she beat against it with all her strength, but it was useless. Fiona was fighting for her life, and there was nothing she could do!

Lorenzo charged at Fiona, just as he got close the dog attacked him. After a moment of struggling he grabbed the damn thing throwing it across the room.

"Meddlesome cur!"

Fiona ran away from him, it infuriated him. He had no time for these games!

He saw her stumble onto a panel; suddenly he was pelted with steam. It burned his skin, but he recovered.

Alex pounded at the door. Throwing all her weight against it.

"Fiona!?"

Suddenly she felt herself pulled back. She stumbled, managing to catch herself on the wall.

Riccardo was there again. He began to kick the door. He was much stronger then she was. She actually saw the door coming loose.

Lorenzo was sick of these games. He wanted his Azoth. He wanted his youth! Just as he caught up to her, the dog jumped onto his back, digging its teeth into his neck! He freed himself, only to get another face full of steam. The stinging burning pain got worse and worse.

Fiona watched wide eyed as he stumbled back. He was obviously in pain... but he laughed.

He reached the pit, lifting his head to the ceiling he laughed. Like a man who had nothing to fear, not even death. He fell into the fire.

The door on the other side of the room slammed open. Fiona was horrified to see Riccardo, even as Alex ran to her side. But before she had the time to think about it, the ground began to shake. It sounded like an earth quake.

"What's happening?"

Riccardo leaned over the side of the pit, gazing into the flames with a look of satisfaction. "This place won't last much longer."

"What do we do!? There's no way out!" Alex pointed out.

Riccardo gazed over at the Cane Fiona had placed in its rightful spot. "There is now."

Alex grabbed Fiona's hand, heading for the door. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Fiona followed, well aware of the man following them...

Alex was aware of him too, and while she was grateful for his help, if he-

A huge quake roared through the House of Truth. Almost causing the three of them to fall over.

As they regained themselves they heard something... footsteps. A horrible bunt smell filled the air. Turning around they saw a man coming towards them. He was on fire! Burning alive, right in front of them. Burnt chunks of flesh fell from his bones, and he screamed in pain.

Lorenzo... It was Lorenzo!

The two girls ran, and as they did they felt another quake. One of the pathways collapsed, they ran the other way...

Riccardo did not run, he steered clear of Lorenzo, shooting him with his gun. "Hurry up and DIE you BASTARD!"

A loud rumble broke off his blood thirsty rage as he looked up and saw the ceiling above him collapsing. The girls ran, they could still hear Lorenzo behind him... Alex took the lead, she stopped looking around...

"This way, Fiona! I think I know the way from here! "

Alex didn't see a statue teetering... she didn't see it start to fall. Fiona ran pushing Alex out of the way, she shrieked in pain as the statue collapsed on her. Pinning her down. Alex grabbed the statue, pulling it with all the strength she could muster, Fiona trying to pull herself out.

They could hear his footsteps, the sick burning smell overpowering.

"fFfIIiIIiOooOnNNAAaAa!"

He entered the room, he was only a few steps away!

With one great heave, Alex threw the statue at him. It didn't hit, but it got in his way... long enough for Alex to help lift Fiona up as they limped and stumbled into the lobby. He was back on their trail, he was faster than them. He ran in front of them cutting off their path to the door!

They thought they were done for...

But he just stood there, screaming in agony... His arm fell, no longer connected to his body. His body wasn't on fire anymore... now it was turning to ashes. A dark, black smoke filled the lobby as he collapsed. With one last painful scream, he was silent, his body turned to ash on the floor.

They ran out the door. They didn't remember how they made it back to the castle... Alex used the key on the door. Praying Riccardo hadn't been lying...

He hadn't...

The door opened. Alex's car was still there.

They ignored the snow that had piled up in the car, they ignored the trees and the bumpy road.

They drove away. It didn't matter that Alex was speeding. Fiona and Hewie sat in the back... She was so tired... and yet she felt like she was never going to get to sleep...

And yet her eyes fluttered closed... and she fell asleep...


	25. Amor Vincit Omnia

Fiona woke up, and for a moment she had no idea where she was.

It was dead quite. Not a sound came from anywhere around her. She reached down and felt something warm and soft by her feet. Hewie... She looked to her left and could see someone sleeping in the front seat. Alex...

They were in Alex's car.

How long had she been asleep?

She didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was driving away... away from that terrible place. She was still tired, but needed to stretch her legs. Careful not to wake Alex, she stepped out of the car. It was dark outside... when they had left the castle she was sure it had been early morning.

They were parked on the side of the road.

Slowly she noticed a sound, not so far away. Leaving the road, she walked through a patch of trees.

Alex was right. The lake was beautiful.

She stood on a cliff side, she could see everything from there. The water by the shore was partly frozen over, but the lake itself was dark blue. Shimmering in the moonlight that lit up the sky. With the sound of the waves crashing below she almost didn't hear the footsteps coming closer.

"Alex?" She turned around.

"I'm afraid not."

She gasped, stepped back. It was Riccardo...

"How-You... Why... why won't you just leave me _alone_!?"

He stepped closer. "I have no choice Fiona. And neither do you."

"Stop it!" She screamed. "Of course you have a choice! You didn't _have _to kill my parents, or kidnap me, or try to rape me! Those were all your choices!"

"Fiona-"

"No! I won't go through that! Not again!"

He ran at her, she fought him.

Her only focus was on getting free, on fighting back. She did not notice how dangerously close they were to the edge of the cliff, until they were already falling. Fiona stared at Riccardo fell. For a second their eyes locked onto one another, seconds before he hit the water...

It was then Fiona realized she wasn't falling.

Alex held her by her wrist, keeping her from falling.

"You've got to pull!"

Alex only had one good hand. Already it was slick with sweat, and loosing its grip. Fighting off the pain, she outstretched her other hand Fiona took it.

After a moment of struggling, Alex pulled Fiona back onto the cliff.

The two of them sat there, gasping for breath.

Alex leaned over the edge of the cliff.

"I... I can't see him... Fiona... I don't... see him..."

Fiona walked with Alex down to the spot where he fell. Alex said she wanted to make sure... although Fiona didn't look for him...

Alex scanned the water... but saw nothing. Perhaps the body had already been pulled out by the tide? Or maybe it sunk to the bottom...

Or maybe he survived...

As Alex searched she realized she didn't know how to feel about the man. He was a horrible person who did terrible things... But he had saved her life, twice... though not because of any actual kindness.

In the end, she felt pity.

When she'd seen Riccardo and Lorenzo... the hatred they had for each other...

She could relate.

With one last look around, she and Fiona walked back to the car.

"I'll drive." Fiona said.

Alex looked back. "You sure?"

"Yes. It isn't very far, right?"

She smiled. "No, not at all."

The two of them got in the car, buckling themselves in.

"Alex..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry..."

Fiona was quiet for a moment, then turned to her and smiled. "And thank you."

Alex smiled back. "Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>GOOD ENDING: "Love Conquers All"<strong>


	26. Damnum Absque Injuria

**BAD END 1: "Loss without Injury"**

**Requirements: **Alex falls to her death, Fiona finishes her adventure alone**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fiona stood at the main gate... Hewie was near her.<p>

She looked back to the castle. She stood there for a long time... waiting.

Waiting for Alex.

But she never came. She never would.

Even so, Fiona had forced herself to continue...

She killed Daniella, the maid.

And then Riccardo. He'd fallen off the water tower.

Then Lorenzo...

Fiona had killed three people.

...Four people.

Fiona felt empty. She'd won her freedom, but she was alone.

No parents, no Alex.

She had Hewie... but that couldn't possibly make up for the loss...

Fiona thought about what it would be like. To return without Alex... what would people say? What about the police, and Alex's parents? How could she possibly explain all of this? She held the key in hand, but could not find the strength to lift her hand to the key hole. Could not find the strength to open the door.

She had no home. Not here, and not out there, either.

Right?

She looked back at the castle again.

Belli Castle.

She was a Belli.

She was the last Belli.

This was her castle.

She hated this place. Hated it.

But outside was a hateful place as well...

And outside not only would she be alone, but she would be judged.

She let the key fall from her hand.

"Come on boy."

Hewie gave her a strange look, but followed her. She walked the castle grounds, in a trance... She thought she heard Debilitas... but he ran away before she could be sure...

Fiona eventually found herself in the upper level of the music room. She stepped over to the piano... it was a beautiful instrument... well taken care of.

Alex couldn't play the piano, but she told Fiona that she enjoyed it when Fiona played... Sitting on the bench, she opened the sheet music, and she began to play the piano. The music echoed through the empty halls, it was beautiful, but no one was left to hear it.


	27. Vae Vitcus

****BAD END 2: "Woe to the Conquered**"**

**Requirements: **Alex falls to her death, Hewie dies from gunshot, Riccardo catches Fiona.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Fiona sat motionless. She was silent... like always.<p>

Riccardo stared at her.

She never spoke... she barely moved. She was nearly catatonic...

That, or she was just stubborn...

Either way, it didn't matter.

He had succeeded in his goal. He'd impregnated her. She was only a few months into the pregnancy, he rarely took his eyes off her. He couldn't take the chance of her hurting herself.

It was her fault. None of that struggling was unnecessary. If she'd just come along willingly he wouldn't have had to take such drastic actions. He may have let her friend live, the dog too. The more she fought back, the worse she made it her herself.

Even when he'd first taken what he wanted from her, she fought back.

But that didn't change a damn thing in the end.

He was tending to the fire. It was still ungodly cold.

Fiona reached into the cushions in the chair... after a moment, she found what she was searching for...

A knife. She'd managed to hide it a few weeks ago...

She had waited so long... not because she was gathering the courage... but she was looking for an excuse not to. Part of her, a part that was slowly dying, was still trying to stay pure...

And while standing behind the man who had kidnapped her, the man who murdered her parents and best friends, and the man who took her virginity...

She couldn't think of a reason not to.


	28. Author's Notes

First of all, congrats for getting this far, I hope you enjoyed my story. If not, TOO LATE NOW SUCKA! (Just kidding.)

I originally wrote the first seven chapters of this story back in 2007. It was the first fanfiction I ever wrote, and it was pretty terrible. I left the story hanging for four years, unfinished. I always looked back on the idea fondly and wanted to finish it.

And what do you know, I finally did it!

The only thing I'd have to say is that I'm a little disappointed about how closely it mirrored the game.

Which is probably what inspired the sequel.

Yep, there's a sequel in progress. Casu Consulto. (Or 'Accidentally On Purpose')

A completely new setting, story, and new villains.

So if you enjoyed this and want more, or this left you a little unfulfilled by the similarities to the game but otherwise liked it, go check that out.

However, I haven't written a chapter for a while and there's no telling when I'll get back to it.

I'm kind of a bitch that way.

Anyway, don't forget to leave a review! Let me know what you think

Thanks all


End file.
